Hot For Teacher
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: Ally is a new teacher in Marino high. Austin Moon is a popular kid who may just have the hots for his teacher, but doesn't ever teenage boy at some point? It's when Ally returns those feelings things get a little more complicated... Rated M for smut in chapters, you have been warned. (I am currently going through and fixing all typo's ect.)
1. The Beginning of The Wrong

**I would first of all like to make it clear that I do not suggest pursuing a teacher/student relationship. It's bad.. but for the purposes of fanfiction… it's good. There will be smut in this story so if you don't like it, don't read it.. you have been warned. Thank you. **

Ally had been working at Marino High for around three months now. Music had always been her passion in life, and by teaching it she felt she could influence and inspire young people. It really was a very pleasing job. At least for the most part it was. Being young herself, 22 turning 23 to be exact, she did encounter some lustful stares in class. She knew what she was signing up for, but having the senior class wasn't exactly her most favorite thing in the world. A lot of the kids really loved music, but there were those few who really got on her nerves.

"Alright guys, we'll call that time." She said, signalling for her students to pack up. It was a Friday afternoon and Ally liked to think she was a nice enough teacher to let them go a little earlier. Everyone went about their usual pack up routine. Except one. Austin Moon. He was asleep. Again. Austin Moon was one of Ally's least favorite students. She didn't dislike him as a person, in fact she thought he was rather very talented. However, he always gave her this look. He always stared where he shouldn't be staring. She had caught him doing it one too many times. Ally knew he was a good looking boy and he certainly got on with all the girls in the school, but Ally was a professional. She knew she should probably confront him sooner than later.

* * *

><p>As everyone left Ally approached him. "Austin." There was no response. "Austin, wake up." She slammed a book down on his table and he jumped up. "Good morning." Ally said sarcastically. "Austin, I would like to talk to you now that I have you alone."<p>

"Miss Dawson, please don't lecture me on my grades, I know I'll pass this class without even trying." He said standing up and grabbing his bag.

"It's not about that Austin. Sit down."

"But everyone else is gone." He complained.

"Sit down." She said sternly. He sighed and complied with what she had asked. "Thank you." She said. "Listen Austin, I'm not sure how to go around saying this but you having to stop staring at me during class." Ally was embarrassed to even mention it.

"What?" He laughed.

"Do you think I don't see you looking at me in that way. I am your teacher Austin, and I'm asking you nicely to not stare. Thank you."

"Well I can't help that you're hot." He shrugged.

"Excuse me? Austin. You cannot say things like that."

"Why not? It's the truth, I'm not the only one in this school who thinks it. And I like to look at hot things." He smiled.

Ally could feel herself turning red. "You can't objectify a teacher like that Austin."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it is wrong, would you like it if I stared at you all the time?"

"Probably." He smirked and Ally scoffed. "Anyway, you wear pretty revealing clothes Miss. You can't expect me not to stare."

"Alright enough. Just stop staring please. I'll see you on Monday."

"Sure sure. How old are you?" He asked standing up.

"That is none of your business." She said sitting down at her desk.

"Whatever." He smirked and walked towards the door. "See you Monday."

Ally slouched back in her chair. She sighed. Teenage boys were a total nightmare. There was a knock on the door. "Hey Ally." Dez smiled. "Some of the teachers are going on a little night out dinner thingy. You in?"

"Oh I don't know Dez. I have so much marking to do." She pointed at the pile of papers sitting on her desk. "Live a little! It's the weekend after all." He tried to convince her.

"Fine fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Dez was the drama teacher. He was pretty damn good at it. Ally admired the way he could always keep a class entertained for hours but also made them learn things. "Dez can I ask you something?" She asked when they got into his car.<p>

"Sure?"

"Have you ever had a student.. look at you?"

"Um.. well they look at me all the time because I'm their teacher?" He joked.

"I mean, a female student look at you in that way."

"That way?" Dez raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess students get crushes on their teachers all the time right? It's just a phase for them I guess. Why?"

"Just a student in my class keeps staring at me. It's very off putting." She replied.

"It'll pass, teenage boys tend to forget about their teachers when hot girls their age come into the mix." Dez laughed.

Dez was right. Ally was a new teacher, his attraction to her would pass soon enough.

* * *

><p>That Monday parents night was happening. This would be Ally's first time meeting the people behind her students. She was nervous to start with but as the night progressed she became more and more fluent and was able to tell it straight. Last on her list was the Moons. They looked a normal enough couple. "Hello there, you must be Austin's parents." She said extending her hand for a handshake. "I am Miss Dawson."<p>

"Oh we know who you are." Austin's mother smiled. "You're Austin's favorite teacher."

Ally wasn't sure exactly _why _she was his favorite, maybe he really like the way she taught, or perhaps it was for other reasons. Should she mention it? No.. surely not. She would only cause unwanted drama. "I am glad he thinks that." She smiled. "Austin is a very determined young man. I can tell he has a real passion for music."

"It's his dream." His mother said gaining a nod from Ally.

"So, what are your complaints. Come on. There's got to be something." Austin's father asked.

"I have no complaints about Austin." Ally replied.

"Interesting. Well if that's all thank you for your time."

Was Austin a bad student? It seemed his father was expecting Ally to say something bad about him. Say he was horrible, and that she hated him. His father looked the grumpy type who would want to shout at his son for not doing well in school. That day in class there had been some awkward looks, but it seemed he had taken Ally's advice and backed off.

Tuesday arrived and Ally had the seniors first thing in the morning. The class ran smoothly and everything went to plan. "Remember I want the homework in tomorrow! If you need help come see me." Ally shouted as the class ran out pushing past each other to reach the door. When she turned around she saw Austin standing with his book in his hand. "Can I help?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the homework." He shrugged.

"It's break, wouldn't you rather be out there?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd actually rather get this done." He smiled.

"Hm, okay. What don't you understand?"

"Everything." He responded.

"It's not all difficult Austin. You just have to write a thirty second piece of music and use a cadence." She took his book and put it on her desk. "Let's see what you have so far." She leaned over her desk reading over what he had written. "This looks fine. What's the problem?" He leaned over the table with her looking at his book. His face was inches away from her. "I don't know how to end it." He pointed at the end of the music.

"What kind of cadence do you want?"

"Perfect." He responded. His voice sounded different. Low and husky almost.

"Okay, so that's chord one to five. You're in the key of C, you can simply end it on a C." She explained. He looked into her eyes. Ally should have felt awkward, but she didn't. She had never really seen his eye's up this close. They were amazing. "I'll do that." He half smiled and turned back down to face his book. Ally stood up and backed away from the desk. "Is that all you needed?" She asked as he drew the note in.

"Uh." He looked up. "I wanted to say sorry for what happened on Friday and stuff."

"It's alright Austin."

"Right.. cool. So you don't mind that I find you hot?"

"Austin. Please don't."

"Why not? I'm curious as to why you didn't tell my parents." He smirked.

"It was drama that was unneeded. Do you think I can't deal with you Austin? Your little stares will pass and you'll get over it." Ally explained.

"So you don't mind if I think about fucking you on this desk." He began tapping the desk.

"AUSTIN!" Ally shouted. "Do not swear in this classroom!"

"Or what, are you going to send me to the principle?" He asked.

"Just do as your told for once."

"You know what I think. I think you wanna fuck me too."

"That is it. Get out right now Austin." Ally demanded. Austin smirked.

"I thought you could deal with me." He winked.

Was he trying to make her mad? Ally must have been losing her mind, because what she done next was unforgivable.

"Sit." She pointed at a chair and he complied. Ally took a deep breath before locking the classroom door. It was at that point Austin got a little scared. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, am I making you feel awkward?" She asked sarcastically. Ally was terrified. She had no idea what she was doing. "Take your clothes off."

Austin burst out laughing. "What?" He asked.

"You heard me."

"You are crazy Miss."

"Are you?" She asked.

Ally was surprised by Austin's response. He actually started taking his clothes off. First his jacket and then his shirt. Ally was in a state of shock. He was a little above average. Not too buff but not too scrawny looking. She was in awe until the truth of the matter came bursting into her mind. She could get fired for this.. it was wrong. "What.. what not?" Austin asked. Ally stood there speechless. She wasn't sure what to say. Austin stood up and walked over to her. "This is what you wanted right?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"This is wrong." She said.

"You started it."

Ally really must have been losing her mind. She kissed him. She just leaned in and kissed him. WAS SHE CRAZY? She was going to get fired and everyone would hate her, she was going to ruin her life by doing this, but she didn't stop. The kiss started innocent enough but soon enough Austin slipped his tongue into her mouth and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. If anyone caught them just now Ally would literally break down and cry. Austin ran his hands down Ally's back until they reach their destination. He lifted her up onto her desk and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They made out for a few more seconds before there was a knock at the door. "Ally?" Dez called.

"Shit." Ally pulled away and whispered. "Just a second!" She replied. Austin rushed over and threw his top back on. "Get under the desk." Ally whispered and Austin slid under the table. She composed herself and opened the door.

"You okay?" Dez asked.

"I'm fine." She put on a smile.

"I was just wondering why you weren't in the staff room.. and why the door was locked?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I have tests to mark, just wanted to actually power through them undisturbed. I'll catch up with you when I'm done." She said quickly closing the door and locking it again.

"Oookay.." Dez said before walking away.

Austin jumped back up laughing. "That was close."

"That was a mistake." Ally said. "What on earth was I thinking!?" She tried to keep her voice hushed. "You have to leave now." Austin looked almost hurt. "Just forget this ever happened." She pleaded.

"You think I can forget that?"

"Just leave.." Ally sighed.

Austin picked up his bag and unlocked the door, before leaving he looked back at Ally and smirked. Ally Dawson, what on earth have you done?


	2. Impossible Feelings

"Class please settle down." Ally pleaded with her noisy class. As usual no one really listened. The perks of being a teacher. She looked around her class, the girls were on their phones, the boys were talking about the girls. Her eye's were drawn to the back of the classroom where a very smug looking Austin Moon was sitting. He was staring at her again. She had been trying to forget about the events that occurred a few days ago but he was making it impossible for her. There was only about 10 minutes left of class and Ally gave up trying to teach. She slumped back in her chair and pulled out her phone and sighed. She placed it on the desk and it began vibrating. Ally raised an eyebrow and looked at it. She had a text from an unknown number.

_Unknown - Sup Miss D. _The text read. Who on earth was this?

_Ally - Who is this?_

_Unknown - take a guess ;) _

Ally stared at her phone in confusion and then it hit her. Austin. She looked up to see him smirking at her.

_Ally - How on earth did you get my number?_

_Austin - u left your phone in your desk drawer it wasn't that hard._

_Ally - First of all it's "you" not "u" and second, you went snooping around my class?!_

_Austin - I did so what you gonna do about it? ;)_

_Ally - Well punishment is due. You can't just break into my desk and look at my phone. Wait behind after class! And stop winking at me!_

Ally put her phone back in her desk drawer and folded her arms. Austin had the biggest smile on his face. He was trying to annoy her and it was working. After what seemed like forever the bell rang and everyone rushed out. Austin walked up to her desk. "So, have I got detention or something?" He asked.

"Listen to me Austin. Don't ever snoop around my classroom again." She said sternly.

"Sure whatever you say.. Ally." He smirked.

"It's Miss Dawson! Are you trying to test my patience?"

"What's my punishment?" He asked avoiding the question.

"Detention. Sit down and stay silent."

"I could think of a better punishment we would both enjoy." He winked and Ally looked up at him.

Ally could literally feel herself melting under his gaze. What was so different about that Austin that she couldn't say no. She saw him leaning in and for a second she wanted him to kiss her, but then she released the door was open and flew up out of her seat. "Will you just do as you are told!"

"Fine!" He threw himself onto the chair.

"I want you to write me a paragraph about your behaviour and how you are going to change it."

"What?"

"Do it. Or you can sit there all night. I don't mind." Ally sarcastically smiled. Austin sighed and pulled out a pen. "This is bullshit." He complained.

"Language!" Ally reminded him. She watched him closely as he began writing. She couldn't get the image of him shirtless out of her mind. She shook her head and snapped out of it.

"I'm done." He said.

"It's been about 30 seconds."

"Yeah, and I'm done." He handed her the piece of paper.

It read in very messy writing - "_My teachers making me do this because I want to fuck her and she wants to fuck me too but wont admit it."_

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's the truth." He smirked and stood up. "It is the truth, right?" He asked her walking over to the door and locking it.

Ally had a million thoughts running through her mind. She was going to get fired. She would lose all her pride and respect, she was going to ruin everything. On the other hand, maybe it would be a one time thing.. maybe if she let him have his way he would leave her alone. "I'm waiting." He prompted her for an answer. "Yes.." she breathed out gaining a smile from Austin. He rushed over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. It was heated, very heated. Ally didn't even get a chance to process what was happening. He picked her up pushed everything off her desk and then lay her on it. He never broke the kiss once. Ally had given up trying to fight for control. Ally was scared for what was about to happen. One, they were in a classroom and two she had only ever had sex once with her high school boyfriend. She felt like it was her first time all over again. She considered stopping Austin. Telling him they couldn't do this, but would be the use?

Austin ran his hand up Ally's side and along her chest. Her heart was racing as he fondled her breasts in his hand. He moved away from her mouth and began kissing her neck. He must have done this before, there was no way he was inexperienced. Ally felt his member grow against the side of her leg. That done it for her. She felt a sudden rush of wetness and she gasped. She felt him a laugh a little. He pulled away for a second and pulled his shirt over his head. The sight of his bare chest pleased Ally even more. She felt his hand move down inching closer and closer to her lower zone. She was wearing a skirt so it was easy enough access for him. She felt the tips of his fingers run over her laced covered center. "Holy fuck." He said. "You're so wet." Ally squirmed underneath him and he teased her. "Stop being a tease." She managed to moan out. He pressed against her center feeling the heat. He smirked and sat up unbuckling his belt. It was really happening. His eye's didn't leave hers. He got off the desk and stood at the edge pulling her closer to him. She heard his jeans dropping to the floor and she closed her eyes not knowing what to expect. She heard him mess around with what she assumed was a condom. "You ready?" He said in his low husky voice. Ally nodded. He pulled her underwear to the side and pushed in. Ally gasped. She was much bigger than she had first thought. He wasted no time and began relentlessly thrusting in and out of her. He was certainly being no gentleman about it, but Ally didn't care. She didn't want him to stop. He leaned over and buried his head by her neck. If someone walked in now Ally would die. "Fuck." He moaned. This time his swearing turned her on even more. "You're so tight." He said picking up the pace. Ally was sure that she wouldn't be able to walk after this. It had been a long time since Ally had done anything sexual and she felt herself coming undone. Much to her relief he signalled that he was almost there too with the words "so close." Ally grabbed the sides of the desk and held on for dear life. Within a few more seconds she's felt her release. It almost felt like her heart had stopped. Austin grunted, she took that as a sign that he had finished. There was an awkward silence and he pulled out. He was a sweaty mess, but he looked hot. She saw him tie up the condom and throw it in the bin that sat by her desk.

"You can't put that in there." She said breathing heavily.

"Well then you can move it." He smiled.

"Nevermind.." She said sitting up. By the time she had come round he had his jeans back on. Ally got off the desk and fixed her hair. She noticed him at the corner of her eye putting his shirt back on. "So.. that was.. amazing." He said smiling. He walked over to her and tried to kiss her but she stopped him. "It was a one off Austin." She looked up at him. "You got what you wanted and now you need to move on and never mention it to anyone ever again." She said bluntly.

"Right. Yeah.. I can do that." He said half smiling. "So.. I'll see you tomorrow." He shrugged.

"See you tomorrow." She said as he left.

As soon as he left Ally went into a state of panic. Was she insane? Kissing him was bad enough, but having sex with him on her desk in her classroom! She must have had some sort of death wish. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him. He was very handsome, but he was also her student. Sure he was 18 but it didn't change right from wrong. Ally picked up all the items he had thrown off her desk. Once she was satisfied that it looked they way it did before their little charade she got ready to leave. When she got to the door she remember what he had left in the trash can. She ran back and found some old papers which she scrunched up and threw in the trash can. She prayed no one would look in there. She opened the window in the hope that the smell of sex that ran through the air would have disappeared by tomorrow. Finally she grabbed the note Austin had written and put it in her bag.

* * *

><p>When she got out to the parking lot she saw Dez waiting. Shit. She had totally forgotten about him. "What kept you so long?" Dez asked and she approached her car.<p>

"I'm sorry Dez, I had a student who was being reckless in class." She lied and she opened the car doors. "Austin Moon by any chance?" He said getting into the car. Ally heart sunk.

"What?" She said nervously.

"Austin Moon. I saw him leave about 2 minutes before you came out."

"Oh.. yes It was him. I just gave him a detention." She awkwardly smiled.

"Ah detention. A teacher's best friend" Dez laughed as he put his seatbelt on.

Ally felt terrible. She lay on her sofa thinking about the days events. She wouldn't go as far to say that she regretted it, but she knew what she had done was unforgivable. Her phone vibrated. It was a text.. from Austin.

_Austin - I can't believe u actually let me do that today x_

There was a kiss at the end of his sentence? What on earth?

_Ally - Like I said, it was a one time thing. You haven't told anyone have you?_

_Austin - I stupid but I'm not that much of an idiot i wont tell anyone promise x_

_Ally - Thank you. Now you really should stop texting me._

_Austin - did u like it? x_

_Ally - Like what?_

_Austin - what we did today, did u like it? x_

_Ally - Yes. It was enjoyable I suppose._

_Austin - Why u gotta be so grammatically correct with everything u do?_

_Ally - I'm not! I type and speak like a normal person._

_Austin - so im not normal? :( _

_Ally - That's not what I meant!_

_Austin - lol, relax. I'm just messing with u x_

_Ally - Oh, I see. _

_Austin - I'll leave u alone now, just thinking about you makes me hard ;) x_

_Ally - Oh my gosh Austin. _

_Austin - lol, cya tomorrow x_

Ally sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Alright so if we want to let the player know that they have to play a certain note louder what do we do?" Ally asked her lifeless class. "Come on guys, this is really easy stuff." Austin's hand shot up and she smiled a little. "Yes Austin."

"You put an accent above the note." He said proudly.

"That is correct. And what word do we use when describing a piece of music getting louder?" Austins hand once again shot up. "Anyone but Austin?" She asked looking around. There was silence. "Okay, Austin." she said.

"Crescendo." He said smiling.

"Well done." She smiled back at him. At that moment Dez knocked the door and entered. "Ah, Mr Wayde. How can I help you?"

"Miss Dawson. The principle would like to see you." He said. Ally's heart began racing. "She said it's serious and she needs you to come now. I will stay here with your class.." Dez said. They had been caught. Someone must have seen her and Austin. Her career was over. She glanced at Austin who had turned white, he must have been thinking the same thing. "Right. Um.. everyone just work on the booklet I gave you." Ally said while walking out.

She took a deep breath. The principle, Trish De La Rosa was terrifying. Ally had personally never been in trouble, but she had seen teacher receive her full wrath. She was someone you certainly didn't want to mess with. Ally prepared herself for being fired. How would she explain it to her students. How would she explain it to Dez? Her parents? It was going to be mortifying. She knocked the door and entered. "Ah, Miss Dawson take a seat." Trish said. Ally complied.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Trish asked.

"No.." Ally acted innocent.

"Did Mr Wayde not tell you?" She raised an eyebrow."

"No.." Ally said again.

"Oh well, the school is in dire need of new computers."

Ally sighed with relief. It wasn't about Austin. She was safe, he was safe. "As you are a music teacher Mr Wayde suggested that you could perhaps persuade some of your students to perform in a concert. The money we raise from the concert will go towards the computers."

Ally smiled. "It's a great idea but I don't think my students are very.. motivated right now."

"Miss Dawson, it wasn't a question. Make them motivated and make them do it. You can leave now."

"Um.. okay.. thank you.." Ally said in confusion. When she left she had a text from Austin.

_Austin - What was it about? u in trouble? x_

_Ally - It's fine. It was about putting on a concert._

_Austin - had me worried there for a second. hurry back mr wayde is boring. x_

_Ally - I think the class would rather him than me._

_Austin - but i wouldn't x_

His text made her smile. What was she doing? She couldn't possibly have feelings for this boy and there was no way he had feelings for her. It was impossible.


	3. Trying To End The Wrong

The end of the week had finally arrived and Ally couldn't wait. It was not like she done anything fun at the weekend, but she'd at least get a break and enough time to figure out how to get her students to actually put on a concert. She had a few idea's. Perhaps bribe them? No homework for a month if they took part. Or maybe she should have been the bad guy for once and just forced them to do it. One thing was for sure, she certainly wasn't getting out of it. Friday afternoons were Ally's favorite days. She had her seniors last two, but for a change it was performing. She let her students make us much noise as they wanted with their chosen instruments and they actually enjoyed it. She wished they were this enthusiastic about the written work. Everyone went around doing their usual business. Occasionally Ally glanced over to Austin who sat playing his guitar. He really was very talented. And you know what they say about guitar players. They are good with their fingers. Ally was embarrassed at herself for even thinking things like that about him. His hand shot up catching her attention.

"Yes Austin?" She asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" It was an innocent enough question.

"Of course." She smiled and he went on his way. Ally wasn't sure if things were awkward or not between them. She had the daunting thought at the back of her mind that he would tell someone and it would all come out. She was sure he was a better person than that. And he had promised her that he wouldn't. That had to mean something. Ally heard the familiar vibration of her phone. She opened the drawer and saw a text from the one and only Austin.

_Austin - I saw u looking at me ;) x_

_Ally - I was just making sure you were doing what you were supposed to be doing. I look at all my students._

_Austin - do u have sex with all ur students too? x_

_Ally - No obviously not._

_Austin - lol x_

_Ally - Are you texting me from the bathroom?_

_Austin - yeah why? x_

_Ally - That is very unhygienic. _

_Austin - having my phone out in the bathroom? ppl do it all the time? lol ur weird x_

_Ally - If you say so._

_Austin - I don't even need the toilet x_

_Ally - Then why did you ask to go?_

_Austin - cuz i was horny x_

_Ally - Come back here now. _

_Austin - but look what u've done to me. x_

Ally's attention was first drawn to the "u've." It literally made her cringe. Next a photo of his cock appeared on her screen. Ally's eyes widened. She looked around the classroom to make sure no one was paying attention to her.

_Ally - What are you doing! Come back here now._

_Austin - send me one back ;) x_

_Ally - You know for a fact I can't._

_Austin - worth a try x_

_Ally - Back. Now._

_Austin - gimme a few mins ;)_

He was trying to kill her. She patiently awaited him to walk back through the door. After what seemed like forever he finally arrived back in the class. As he walked in the door he smirked at her and made his way to his seat. She could feel his eye's on her. She done her best not to look. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She was in too deep with him already. Her attention was drawn to Dez waving to her at the door. She smiled at him and got up. "What's up?" She said walking towards him. "Just wanted to see what you were up to tonight, it feels like forever since we've just hung out together." He smiled.

Ally and Dez were childhood friends. There was a time when he had a thing for her, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like him at one point too, but he was more like a big brother to her now. "I need to come up with some ideas for this concert thing." Ally said. "You can help me with that."

"Deal, I'll come over about 7. I'm heading home early now. Don't have a class so I'm going to walk and be healthy." He laughed a little.

"I will see you tonight!" Ally said and Dez walked off. When she sat back down her eye's were greeted with a very angry looking Austin. What had gotten into him?

Eventually the class came to an end and everyone once again ran out. "Have a good weekend!" She called for anyone who cared. Austin was last to make his way to the front. "What did he want?" He asked.

"Who?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Wayde."

"Oh. He's coming over to help me tonight." She smiled.

"Why?" Austin scoffed.

"Because he is my friend Austin. Are you jealous?" She asked.

"I just wanna make sure no one touches my girl." He said sternly.

"I'm not your '_girl'_ Austin." Ally replied.

"Right." He smirked.

"You know what happened between us isn't going to happen again."

"You said that the first time and then the second time you let me go even further. I think you are just too scared to admit it." Austin said.

"I'm your teacher. What exactly is the attraction?" She asked.

"And I'm your student, where's the attraction there?"

"Don't try that with me."

"It's true though! You can't deny that you find me hot." He said.

"Fine. Yes, I do. But that's all it is." She reassured him.

"I don't believe that."

"What exactly do you think this is Austin? What we're doing is wrong."

"I'm 18. I can make the decision for myself."

"I know, but you're not thinking straight."

"I am." He said. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Why are we even having this conversation!?" It was at that moment that Austin grabbed her and kissed her. "Why are you worrying so much?" He rubbed her arm.

"Do you understand what will happen if anyone ever found out about this?" She asked. "I would lose my job and you might seem cool for five minutes but everything you'll have to go through. You won't enjoy it Austin."

"I would like to take the risk." He said smiling.

"You can't be serious Austin. I'm older than you. You have girls falling at your feet everyday in school yet you'd rather be here trying to chat up your teacher?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22."

"4 years older. Wow, big difference." He said sarcastically.

"You're impossible." She said.

"Hey by the way I wanted to ask you if you'd help me study."

"When?" She asked.

"Saturday?" He shrugged.

"Well I don't plan to come in to school on Saturday so no.."

"I was kinda thinking that I could come to yours." He asked.

"Excuse me. No." Ally laughed.

"I just want you to help me. I'm not in love with you or anything. If you really don't like me then I can take a hint."

"You can't come to my house." She said.

"No one is ever gonna know. Just text me if you make up your mind." He said before leaving.

That sort of felt like a break up. Maybe it was for the best. It was for the best. Ally knew it was for the best. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out, and she wouldn't constantly have him saying inappropriate things to her. Would she miss it? She didn't know. And would Austin really stay true to his words? She could only wait and find out.

* * *

><p>Ally had a quiet night with Dez. Dez was her all time best friend, she had considered telling him about Austin more than once that night but she restrained herself. She was unsure about how he might react. And she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Once Dez had left the thought of Austin seeped back into Ally's mind. She sighed and decided to text him.<p>

_Ally - You may come over tomorrow but only for an hour and then you have to leave. I suggest you bring whatever it is you want help with, with you. My address is 27 George Drive._

He didn't reply right away which was unusual. Ally found herself staring at her phone awaiting his response.

_Austin - Cool._

_Ally - What is up with you?_

_Austin - nothing_

_Ally - Are you upset about what happened today?_

_Austin - no i just thought u liked me_

_Ally - I do like you, but I know better than you and I know what's best for you._

_Austin - no u don't_

_Ally - Yes. I really do._

Incoming call from Austin appeared on her screen. She sighed and answered it. "Why are you calling me?" She asked.

"I wanted to hear your voice." He replied.

"Austin, how many times do I have to tell you, we can't do this."

"Look you can say that all you want, I get it, but I can't just change my feelings like that okay. And I don't care if you're my teacher!"

"What feelings? Most teenage boy's get the hots for at least one of their teachers!"

"You know what forget it. I have plans tomorrow. I'll just see you Monday." He said harshly.

"What kind of plans?" She asked.

"I'm going out with Piper."

"Oh. That's fine then." She tried to hide the hint of jealously in her voice.

Ally tried to say goodbye but he hung up. She threw herself on her couch and sighed. Piper was one of the prettiest girls in the school. Ally would be lying if she said she didn't feel jealous that he was blowing her off to hang out with Piper. She shook herself out of it. "You're Ally Dawson. You're a strong woman, you don't need to worry about Austin." She reassured herself.

**Mmmkay, two chapters today. The next will be posted a little later. Don't worry about this, I just didn't want them to get together right away or the story would be pointless ;) there's still plenty of drama to come! And thank you for all the reviews! You guys are great.**


	4. Teacher & Student with benefits?

**For everyone worrying about the jealousy aspect of this story, please don't. This isn't going to be a jealousy focused story :)**

Ally had spent the rest of her weekend thinking about Austin. Austin fucking Moon. The 18 year old boy she for some reason could not get out of her mind. Maybe it was because he was actually showing her some attention. Ally had never been a big hit with the guys. She had one boyfriend throughout high school. His name was Dallas. Ally thought she was in love and that he was the one until he stopped paying attention to her after graduation. Thing's fell apart after that. She went off and studied to become a teacher and never had time to pursue a relationship. She had never really found 'the one' anyway. She had been on a few dates but they all led to nothing. With Austin something felt different. Maybe she just liked the attention, or maybe she liked him. It was Sunday night and she lay wide awake with him on her mind. Everytime she closed her eye's she saw him. She heard his voice. "My girl." He had called her his girl. Ally was going insane.

* * *

><p>Monday was a dreadful day. Ally loved her job to death but she could do without Monday mornings. "So listen up guys." She said, calling on the attention of all her students. "Mrs De La Rosa want's us to put on a concert to raise money for the school." The class erupted with sighs and complaints. "I know, I know. It might be fun." Ally tried to convince her class. "Does anyone have any original songs they have maybe written and would like to showcase at this concert?" Ally asked. The class sat in silence. "No one at all?" She looked around and the lifeless class who looked like they couldn't care less. "I have one." Austin said shrugging.<p>

"You do?" Ally looked confused. He nodded. "That's great, why don't you let the class hear it?" She suggested.

"Right now?" He asked.

"No better time like the present. We don't have long to make this happen."

"Um.. alright.." Austin grabbed a guitar and walked up to the front of the class.

"What's the song called, and what's it about?" Ally smiled.

"Um. It's called Upside down and it's about a girl that I like." He glanced at Ally then back to the class.

Ally watched him as he began strumming the guitar. Ally had never heard him sing so she wasn't sure what to expect. What if he was terrible? What if she was making him embarrass himself in front of the whole class. She waited nervously for him to start singing.

"_Always get this funny feeling_

_Every time you come around_

_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_

_Both feet off the ground_

_And it's all right_

_To feel so left upside down_

_Like I'm losing my mind_

_'Cause I know where my heart belongs_

_With you again"_

For one, he could sing. In fact he was a fantastic singer. Ally was in total awe at his voice. She had a smile of pride on her face. He turned to face her and her eyes widened.

"_So I say, "Hey"_

_I'm crazy into you_

_And I say, "Hey"_

_Every minute's overdue_

_And I can't wait_

_No I don't care_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Driving all night_

_Catch the first flight just to see you_

_I'll explain"_

He was singing it to her. She awkwardly smiled trying not to give away anything to the class. He was looking her dead in the eyes. What on earth was he doing? Ally's heart was beating 10 times faster than it should have been. Thankfully he turned back to face the class before anyone could really catch on.

"_You got me, like, upside down_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world is turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there_

_I swear my world is turned around_

_I'm upside down."_

The class began clapping and it took Ally a few seconds before she realized she should be clapping too. "That was.. good." She said and he half smiled at her. Thankfully the bell went and as usual her class couldn't wait to leave. As soon as everyone was gone Austin ran over to her and kissed her square on the lips. "Austin!" She said rushing over to the door and closing it. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

"I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do that all morning." He shrugged.

"Well you can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it." She sighed.

"How was your date with Wayde."

"It wasn't a date Austin. He is like my older brother, we are simply just friends." Ally said leaning against her desk. "How was your date with Piper?" Ally asked. Oh god now she had really done it.

"It wasn't a date." He replied.

"What was it then?" Ally questioned.

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know. You obviously do." Austin stayed silent. "Do you like her?"

"No." Austin scoffed. "Are you jealous?" He asked smugly.

"No of course not." Ally lied.

"I don't get it Ally." Austin started. "I like you a lot, and you clearly like me too, why do you keep turning me away?" He asked.

"Because it's wrong."

"Who say's it's wrong? I mean you're not taking advantage of me and I am the one pursuing the relationship!" He raised his voice.

"If it got out I would lose my job."

"I would defend you." Austin shrugged.

"That's sweet, but there's not much you could do." Ally replied.

"Look, I'm not saying we have to be dating or anything. We aren't in love. But you enjoy it right?" He asked.

"Enjoy what?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Sex. And don't say you don't because you had no complaints when you let me fuck you on this very desk." He tapped the wood.

"Fine yes I enjoy it." She gave in.

"Cool. So, friends with benefits?" He smirked and Ally laughed.

"We aren't friends."

"Well teacher and student with benefits."

Ally had a million thoughts running through her mind. If she said no she would regret it, but it would be the right thing to do. If she said yes then it would be wrong.. but he was right. She enjoyed it and she enjoyed it with him.

"Do you promise no one will ever find out?" She asked.

"I promise." He smiled.

"Okay, but don't expect things to be happened everyday. I won't just be there because you feel like it." She said.

"Alright… I can deal with that."

He had the biggest smile on his face. It was risky, very risky but something made Ally feel like it was worth the risk. Then again in the back of her mind she kept asking herself why? Why out of everyone would Austin chose his teacher.

"And so you know, you can't do little public displays of affection like you did during that song."

"I know I'm sorry, no one noticed though." He reassured her. "So.. how about I actually do come over to your house to study?" He suggested.

"Okay, now you better get to your next class."

"Cool.. see you after school." He kissed her cheek and ran off to class.

Ally smiled as she watched him run along the corridor. There was something about him that was different.

* * *

><p>When Ally got home she searched her front room for anything that could potentially embarrass her in front of Austin. Once she was satisfied that she had hidden all of the teddy bears she collected she sat down and stared at the clock. He was taking his time. Maybe he had change his mind and didn't want to come over anymore? She sighed and looked at her phone. Nothing. Just as Ally was about to give up there was a knock at her door. "What took you so long?" She asked once she had opened the door.<p>

"Sorry my parents wanted me to do some stuff." He walked in and looked around. "Cool place."

"Thank you." She looked around outside before closing the door. "So what was it you needed help with?" She asked.

"History." He replied.

"Well you're lucky I studied that at school. A history teacher would have been my next ideal job." She smiled sitting down on the couch. He sat beside her. "Did you actually bring anything with you?"

"No.." He smirked. "I don't need to study. I don't even do history."

"You sneaky boy." she said and he winked at her.

"So where's your bedroom?" He asked heading towards to the hall.

"Why don't we just stay in here.." She suggested.

"Alright." He smirked and without wasting anytime he pushed her back onto the couch and started making out with her. As much as Ally had enjoyed the first time she wanted to at least some control. She flipped them over so she was on top and before Austin could say anything she was making quick work of his belt. She had very little experience with this kind of stuff and was nervous she would do it all wrong. She pulled his jeans down revealing his boxer cover erection. He was staring at her waiting for her next move. She could feels his eye's burning her. She took a deep breath and freed his massive hard on. She was still in shock at how big he was. Not wanting to make things awkward by staring at it too long she plucked up the courage and took him in her mouth. He made this low grunting sound which Ally took as a sign to continue. "Holy shit Ally." He moaned out. She was surprised herself at how good she was. She looked into his eye's and watched him squirm at every move she made. She loved it and it turned her on even more. "Fuck Ally you have to stop." His breathing sped up, but Ally didn't plan on stopping. If this is how it was going to be then Ally wanted to have some fun. She took him right to the back of her throat and Austin shot up grabbed her head. "fuck fuck fuuuuck!" He chanted. Ally pulled back and sat in silence. "I'm sorry.. I did tell you to stop." Austin looked concerned. Ally swallowed and smiled. "It's okay." Austin's jaw dropped. "Damn that's hot." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "That's gross." She warned him.

"I don't care." He smiled and kissed her. It was a happy moment until his phone started going off. "Ugh." He said standing up and sorting his trousers. "Hello?.. I literally just left the house.. fine." He hung up and sighed. "I have to go, my mom is arguing with my dad again." He looked sad.

"What do you mean again? They do this often?" She asked.

"All the time. They used to be so happy now all they do is fuck with each other."

"That doesn't sound good, but I'm sure they don't mean it." Ally tried to comfort him.

"That's what I keep telling myself. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

Ally walked him to the door and watched him walk off. She had no idea that he had a tough time at home, and she would never have guessed.

* * *

><p><em>Austin - sorry about having to leave so sudden earlier x<em>

_Ally - It's okay_

She wondered if she should put a kiss or not.

Ally - It's okay, I understand x

_Austin - thanks i promise i'll get u off 2moro ;) x_

_Ally - I look forward to it. P.s, Your spelling is a major turn off ;) x_

_Austin - u love it ;) x_

_Ally - *you x_

_Austin - lol, thank u for 2day x_

_Ally - Anytime :) x_

_Austin - really cause u said that u wouldn't be there on demand earlier ;) x_

_Ally - I suppose you will just find out. z_

_Austin - z? LOL_

_Ally - I meant 'x'. _

_Austin - I know babe x_

_Babe. _He called babe. Ally was getting in deep with this boy.. very deep indeed.


	5. Three Words We All Want To Hear

It was minutes before lunch. Austin and Ally had been at it for just over a week now. Austin sat at the back of the classroom tapping his pencil in beat with the clock ticks. Ally grew more and more eager for the bell to ring. She tapped her fingers on the desk, getting frustrated with how slow time went. After a few more agonizing moments the bell rang and Ally almost cried from relief. She ushered her class out as quickly as she could and locked the door. She didn't get a chance to turn around as Austin came up behind her and pushed her against the door. "That was torture." He said in a low and husky voice. All threw her head back against his shoulder and took a deep breath. He ran his hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts. "How much time do we have?" He asked. Ally was about to answer then a horrible thought came into her mind. "Oh no!" She said turning to face him. "I forgot I have a meeting with the principle about this whole concert thing."

"Oh come on." Austin sighed. "We hardly ever get time together.." He genuinely looked sad.

"I know, I'm sorry Austin.."

"It's okay, not your fault. It's just a shitty situation we're in." He half smiled at her. "Hey so I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." She smiled.

"Alright so.. like.. maybe we could.. go on a date?" He awkwardly smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to date?" She asked.

"I do, I just want to give this a shot you know.. even if it's just once, we'll actually feel like a normal couple." He shrugged.

"We can't do it here.. people know us."

"Then let's go out of town. I don't care where we go, you pick." He smiled and she smiled back.

"I will think about it. No I really have to run or she will get suspicious." Ally reached up and pecked him on the lips.

Maybe a date wouldn't be so bad. She liked what they done, but she didn't know much about him as a person. Perhaps this was a great opportunity. But with dating came being in a relationship, and Ally wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Miss Dawson. Glad you finally turned up." Trish looked pissed.<p>

"I'm sorry.. I got caught up with a student." Ally smiled and sat down.

"Of course. So progress report."

"I have a student who writes song's. I figured we could showcase those, get the class to learn the instruments etcetera." Ally said.

"What student?"

"Austin Moon." Ally had a ridiculously big smile on her face but it was soon wiped away when Trish began laughing.

"Austin Moon? I'm surprised that boy has any talent. Have you seen his grades?"

"I'll have you know he is a very good musician." Ally was serious. Trish stopped laughing. "I have total faith in him."

"What are you sleeping with him or something?" Trish asked. Ally's eye's widened.

"No! of course not."

"Relax." Trish laughed. "I'm kidding. If you think it will make us money then do it. I don't care. Now leave please." Trish smiled.

"Okay.." Ally said in confusion.

Trish confused Ally a lot, but Ally was sure she could be confusing at times too. Ally had to admit she almost had a heart attack in there when Trish mentioned Austin. Ally was giving too much away, she was defending him too much. Though they had been careful there had been a few close calls and Ally really didn't want what they had to end. When Ally went home that night she went around her usual business. She had a lot of marking to do. She had been slacking.. it was Austin's fault. She could never say no to him. It had just gone 8pm and Ally was just about to text Austin when someone knocked her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, maybe it was Dez? She opened the door. It was Dez, it was in fact a very sad looking Austin who had tears in his eyes.

"Austin what's wrong?" She said extending her arms to hug him.

"I didn't know what to do.." Austin melted into her embrace.

"Come in, come in." She said closing the door behind them.

Ally set the glass of water Austin had requested on the table beside him. He had finally stop crying."What happened?" Ally said in a comforting voice sitting beside him.

"It's my parents.. all they do is fight and I'm always in the middle of it. I can't do it anymore, I constantly get asked to take side's and I just can't." He looked down at his feet. Ally put her arm around him and pulled him closer to her. "I'm not sure what to say Austin.."

"It's alright.. I just needed to get out of there.. I'm sorry for just turning up."

"It's alright Austin. Don't apologize, you're welcome here anytime." She said smiling at him. He looked up and half smiled back. "You must think I'm pathetic." He said wiping his eyes.

"For what?" Ally asked.

"For crying and being a little bitch about everything."

"Oh Austin.. sometimes things just get the better of us. We can't keep holding things in. Better to let it out." She rubbed his back. "I admire you for letting your feelings show. Only true men do that." His half smile turned into a full one.

"Thank you.. I don't get why you are so nice to me."

"Likewise." There was a silence. Austin looked like he was about to speak.. perhaps he was going to say those three words everyone wanted to hear. But he didn't.

"I can go if you want me to.." He said.

"You can stay here if you want to.. I mean.. just a suggestion." Ally shrugged.

There was a slight pause where he just smiled. "I'd like that.." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled.

"Does this mean I finally get to see your bedroom?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh gosh.. do you really want to?"

"Yeah." He replied.

* * *

><p>Ally led him down the hall to her bedroom. "Don't laugh." She begged before opening the door. It wasn't what Austin had expected. His eye's were first drawn to the random teddy bears that sat on a shelf. His eye's scanned the room. There were loads of poster from different movie's and bands. Too many to count. "This isn't so bad." He said turning to her.<p>

"You think? I sometimes think people will find the collection of teddy bears strange.. they are ones my parents bought me when I was little."

"What's the deal with your parents?" Austin asked.

"They live back in Ohio. I had to move here to get a job, they were sad but supportive. I see them at the holidays." She replied.

"That's nice, they sound like cool parents.. unlike mine." He sighed.

"You'll be okay, you know I'm always here for you.." She said and he took her hand. Again it looked like he was going to say something but he restrained himself. "So where am I sleeping?" He winked and Ally laughed. "Wherever you want." She smiled.

"You know it might be nice to actually do stuff on a bed?" He suggested.

"Is that all that's ever on your mind?" She asked laughing.

"I can't help it, it's what you do to me." He pulled her close and kissed her.

Ally knew exactly where this was leading and she didn't mind. He slowly lead them over to the bed never once breaking the kiss. He fell on the bed first pulling her down on top of him. Ally had grown much more confident with him. She didn't hold back anymore, she wasn't embarrassed. "You are wearing far too many clothes." She said through the kiss.

"Mmm, so are you." He said smiling through the kiss. Ally sat up and pulled her top off. The way he looked at her was different all the time. Sometimes it was a look of need and lust, and others it was almost like the look of love. "You're so beautiful." He said slowly. Almost like he had only just realized it. Ally's heart was racing. He sat up to join her and stared into her eyes. He had never done this before.. he had never been so caring when it came to sex. And then he done it. He said what he had been holding back. "Ally.." She could tell he was nervous. "I love you.." His nerves turned to smiles. Almost like he was proud he had finally admitted it. Ally felt stupid, because she couldn't open her mouth. She was at a loss for words. If she was telling the truth, she thought she loved him too. "I love you too.." she finally managed to whisper out. Austin sighed with relief, did he think she wasn't going to say it back? He wasted no time getting back to business. He was quite the expert at unclipping bras with one hand. She had often wanted to ask him how many girls he had been with, but she decided against it. Soon they were both undressed. She loved his body, he was just right. He was perfect for her in everyway.

"You ready?" He asked and Ally nodded. Ally had decided to opt for the pill instead of constantly relying on condoms. It took away from the pleasure.. Ally was expecting his usual. She was expecting him to quite literally 'fuck' her but he didn't. He pushed in slowly and never really picked up the pace. It was more.. passionate. Because for the first time it wasn't just meaningless sex. They were making love. A concept Ally had never really understood until now, and she thought it was amazing. She felt a whole new connection to him.. could he be the one? Surely not.. surely he didn't feel the same about her. He was 18.. this couldn't possibly be what he wanted. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being. They lasted longer than they usually did, maybe because this time it was more meaningful. Austin pretty much passed out beside her. She watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful.. he looked happy.

* * *

><p>Ally got up to get herself a drink. She wondered if parents were worried about him. She was sure he probably text one of them and made up some excuse that he was staying at a friends. She flicked through the tv channels before turning it off. Her house phone began ringing. It was about 10pm, who on earth was calling her at this time?<p>

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, is this Ally Dawson?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is Ally."

"Ally.. it's Dallas." The voice said. Ally's eye's widened.

"Dallas? How did you get this number?" She asked.

"It wasn't hard." He laughed. "Damn it's been so long…"

"Indeed it has.."

"Listen I was calling because I'm in Miami.. I wanted to see you and have a catch up."

"You're here?" She asked.

"Yup, moved here a few days ago. Opened my own store up in the mall." He sounded proud.

"No way! That's amazing Dallas." She said.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? I'd love to come over" He asked. Ally glanced at her bedroom.

"Uh.. Nothing.. nothing at all."

"Great! Can we have a catch up then?" He asked.

"Sure.. that sounds great." Ally said.

**Yay. Very sorry if this chapter was rubbish, I've been up writing it for hours it's now 4am. I am super tired with college :( Two chapters tomorrow since it's the weekend! I promise. Thank you for the reviews and follows on the story! You guys are great. **


	6. Old Friends

"Austin, wake up." Ally tapped his shoulder.

"Five more minutes." He said groaning.

Dallas was due any minute. "Listen, I'm heading out, I will be back soon okay?" He rolled over in the bed and looked her. "Where you going?" He asked sleepily.

"Just need to get some things from the mall, don't worry." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She waited outside her front door for Dallas. She hadn't seen him in such a long time she wasn't sure what to expect. She felt bad for not telling Austin, but she didn't want him to get mad and over react. She glanced at her watch and then back to the road. There a car headed her way. The closer it got the more visible the driver got. It was him. She couldn't forget a face like his. He pulled up and got out. "Ally?" He said smiling. "It's been too long!" He said running over to her and hugging her. "It's so great to see you finally!"

"Yes.. it's good to see you too." She smiled. "Listen, I thought we could go get some coffee instead of going to mine." She suggested.

"Of course. Sure." He opened the car door for her.

"So what's new?" Dallas asked handing her the coffee they ordered.

"Well I stayed at college and managed to get my teaching degree, I now teach at a high school here." She smiled replying to him.

"That's great.. You followed your dream. I'm proud."

"You? Obviously you're here and you have a store, but anything else?"

"Nah. I didn't get very far with my football career. It sucked but I got my act together. I still wanted to do something sports related so I got enough money together and opened a sports store." He smiled.

"Why here?" She questioned.

"I dunno. It was here or Ohio, I guess I wanted a fresh start. Besides this mall has a pretty good reputation, Ohio is falling apart. Just made sense to come here."

"Oh the Ohio mall.. I miss that place." Ally laughed a little.

"Yeah, I think I'll like here better though, cause you're here." He smiled at her and she didn't respond. "You know I'm sorry right? I didn't mean for things to end up like that."

"It doesn't matter Dallas. It was years ago." She said.

"I know, but I just feel so bad.." He took her hand across the table.

"I'm seeing someone." She blurted out and Dallas slowly let go.

"You are?" He smiled. "That's great.. who is he?" He asked.

"His name's Austin.."

"That's cool, how long you two been together?"

"A few months.. but it's serious." Ally smiled.

"Do you love him?.. you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I do." She said. "I do love him, and I really don't want to lose what we have."

"I respect that. I didn't come here to beg you to get back with me anyway.. I just wanted to make things right." He smiled and she smiled back.

"So when does your store open?" She asked.

"Monday. I'm a bit nervous no one will be interested in it but it's the risk you gotta take right." Dallas said taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure people will come. It's a very busy place. You'll get good business." She smiled. As soon as she said that her phone went off. "I have to take this." She said. "Hello?"

_"Hey, where are you?" Austin asked._

"I told you I was going to the mall."

_"Oh, I was half asleep." He laughed a little. "When you coming back?"_

"I won't be long."

"Is that him?" Dallas asked.

_"Who's that?" Austin asked_. Oh great.

"Uh.. it's Dallas." Ally smiled at Dallas trying not to give away that Austin was not a very happy boy on the other end of the phone.

_"Dallas? Why the hell is he there!?"_

"Look we will talk about it when I get back." Ally said trying to calm him down.

_"Yeah. We will." Austin said before hanging up._ Ally sighed.

"Everything okay?" Dallas asked.

"Fine." She smiled. "It was nice catching up with you but I really have to go."

"Do you want me to drive you back?" He asked.

"No no, it's okay. I will see you around." She smiled and they hugged like old times.

* * *

><p>Ally was dreading facing Austin. She should have been honest in the first place with which is probably what he would be most pissed at. She opened her front door to find him sitting on the sofa waiting for her. "Before you even say anything you should know that me and him are just friends." Ally said closing the door behind her.<p>

"Did you plan it?" Austin asked.

"He called me last night and asked to meet up.. that was all."

"So why didn't you just tell me?" Austin asked.

"Well for one, you wouldn't have been paying attention anyway since you didn't even know where I was and I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea." She sat beside him.

"You know I meant everything I said last night." He said.

"I know.. so did I." She smiled.

"So I mean like.. are we together or what?" he asked.

"We can be whatever you want.."

"Then I want us to to actually give this a shot.. I mean I don't want to get you into trouble but I wanna be with you really badly. There isn't long till graduation.." She didn't respond she just kissed him. She had completely fallen for this boy and everything that he done.

* * *

><p>After spending a few more hours with Ally, Austin headed back home. He knew he would have to face his parents at some point. Ally was just about to head to bed when she heard the loudest knock at her door. "Why does everyone always interrupt me." She said walking to the door. "Dez, what are you doing here?" She asked.<p>

"We need to talk." He said pushing in past her.

"Well excuse me."

"Cut the crap Ally. I just ran into Dallas." He said.

"Oh, and?"

"Well we got talking and he mentioned you and your boyfriend.. Austin. Now at first I thought to myself, Ally doesn't have any friends called Austin? And then I remembered Austin Moon. Now I almost ruled it out, because I thought it was impossible, but it's all clear now. All the looks in the corridor. All the detentions you've given him. Ally what the fuck are you doing?" Dez ranted on.

"Dez.. I can explain."

"So you are sleeping with him?" Dez scoffed.

"It's not like that!"

"Ally are you insane? You'll lose your job over this! You'll never be able to teach again."

"Listen to me. Do you not think I have thought about that? I can't help it! I can't help who I fall in love with." She said.

"In love with? Ally he's 18."

"And so what? I'm 22. There is hardly a difference!" She shouted.

Dez sighed. He slumped down on the couch and patted for her to sit beside him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Dez I've never been so sure in my life.." She replied.

"And what about him? Is it really what he wants?"

"I believe it is.."

"How are you two ever going to be a normal couple?" He asked.

"I don't know.. but we will make it work.. because that's what you do for people you love." Ally was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Ally you're one crazy girl." He said pulling her for a hug. "You won't tell anyone?" She asked.

"No.. but if it get's out and things go bad then I will be there for you.."

"Thank you Dez.." She said embracing his hug.

She had always admired Dez. No matter what she done he always stood by her, even if he knew it was wrong. She was thankful she had a friend like him. "You have to hope Dallas doesn't tell anyone else.." He said.

"I know.. I wasn't thinking." She sighed.

"He barely knows anyone here. I doubt he will." Dez said trying to comfort her. "I can't believe you fucked a student." He laughed.

"Oh shut up." She playfully pushed him.

"You have to tell me everything from the start."

Ally sat up for hours with Dez talking about how the whole Austin thing came about. She didn't want to miss out any details but there were some things she didn't want to tell her best friend. She was relieved that Dez now knew and supported it.

* * *

><p><em>Ally - Are you awake? x<em>

_Austin - yeh, u ok? x_

_Ally - I'm fine. Dez knows about us. x_

_Austin - whut, im calling hold on x_

"How did he find out?" He asked.

"Dallas told him." She replied.

"How does he know?" Austin sounded concerned.

"I told him today that I was seeing someone called Austin. He doesn't know who you are so it's okay, but he told Dez and he put two and two together."

"Shit.. is he gonna tell anyone?" Austin asked.

"No. Thankfully. In fact he's quite supportive of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't worry.. and besides if anyone found out it would be me who got in trouble not you." Ally said.

"That's not fair though."

"It's just how it works out, it's okay.. it's worth it." She smiled to herself.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too.."

Ally Dawson really did love her _boyfriend_.

**So the next chapter will be posted later.. things are going to get interesting ;) And don't worry Dallas and Ally aren't going to get together or anything. That's not what you should be worried about ;) **


	7. What are you hiding?

**Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I've literally read over this 7 times so there better not be! Once again thanks for all the support, you guys rock! Also if there is any suggestions of things you want to happen in this story then please let me know! I know how I want it to end.. but there's still loads of time for things to happen in between ;)**

"Okay we really need to get down to business with these songs." Ally said to her class. "We desperately need another song." She sighed.

"How are we supposed to do that when our lead singer isn't here?" A student called from the back. Austin hadn't turned up to class. It was the first time in a long time. "I'm sure he's just running late. You can still practice the music. Just do your best." She smiled at her class and they got to work, being very noisey.

_Ally - Where are you? x_

There was no response. She wasn't sure if she should have been worried or not. It was unusual for sure, but he was a teenage boy. Maybe he has spent all night playing his call of duty and just woke up late? About twenty minutes passed before Ally got response.

_Austin - omw! x_

_Ally - What does that mean? x_

_Austin - really? O.o lol x_

_Ally - Sorry I'm not down with the kids. x_

_Austin - it means on my way x_

Ally started at the door waiting for him to arrive. When he finally did he looked.. a mess. He had massive bags under his eye's. "Nice of you to join us Austin."

"Sorry, I've been working on this." He handed her a piece of paper. It was a song, the song they needed. Ally sat down at her desk and read through the lyrics. She couldn't help but smile at some of the lines. "This say's duet at the top. Who do you plan to sing it with?" She asked.

"Uh.. I hadn't really gotten that far." He shrugged.

"Any takers?" Ally asked the class. Ally really loved how amazingly lazy her class were.

"I will sing it with him." Piper said. Austin gave Ally this look as if he was trying to tell her to say no but she couldn't do that. "Thank you Piper." Ally smiled. "Why don't you two go practice it." Ally suggested. "Uh sure.."

Ally watched the two as he taught her the song. He kept looking over in her direction, Ally was scared that Piper might get suspicious. Ally had nothing to be jealous of anyway, at least she hoped not.

* * *

><p>"Austin that song is really good." Ally said pecking his lips once they were finally alone.<p>

"I don't even wanna sing it with her." He sighed.

"It's a duet, you have to sing it with someone why not her?" Ally asked.

"Because I wanted to sing it with you."

"Austin, you know that wasn't possible."

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I can sing it with her." He half smiled.

"Did you stay up all night writing it?"

"Is it that noticeable." He asked.

"Well.. I've seen you look much better." She jokingly smiled.

"Oh shut up, you know I'm hot no matter what." He winked and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey Ally can I run.." Dez barged in opening the door. "Oh! Sorry, sorry." He closed the door. "You two need to be more careful, the door wasn't even locked." Dez gave them a serious look.

"It's okay Dez." Ally smiled.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Mr Wayde.. well Dez." He stuck his hand out for Austin to shake it. He accepted.

"Well I assume you know who I am." Austin laughed a little.

"I do.. I do indeed." Dez smiled.

"What were you saying when you came in?" Ally asked.

"Oh right.. it's sort of.. embarrassing so I will tell you later." He smiled. "How's the concert coming along?"

"Great. Austin wrote the final song so we are pretty much done." She smiled at Austin.

"Good news, I will catch you at the end of the day and talk about that thing. Good talk." Dez said before leaving.

"He doesn't like me." Austin said.

"He does." She nodded. "You'll see soon enough."

Dez had always been this protective big brother character in Ally's life. She knew that he would grow to like Austin. He always did in the end.

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Ally asked.<p>

"So earlier.. I had a meeting with Trish.. and I think she asked me on a date." Dez replied. At first Ally was in shock, but it didn't last long. She burst laughing. "Oh my god! What?"

"It's not funny!" Dez said.

"It actually kind of is." Ally kept laughing.

"He I didn't laugh when you told me about Austin!" Ally just kept laughing.

"What did she say?" Ally said through the laughter.

"She just sort of said that she'd like to meet after school and that I should pick her up at 7."

"That could mean a lot of things Dez."

"Ally she had this look in her eyes! And why would she want to see me after school?" Dez looked worried. "To talk about.. drama? I have no idea." Ally said. "Just go and call me if it's really bad." She laughed. "Fine! But if I call you better answer."

"I'll see if I'm busy or not." She winked.

"You better not be! She scares me. I might need you to save me."

"You'll be fine Dez. You didn't have to say yes in the first place." Ally said.

"Would you say no to her? She scares me!"

"Just don't say anything to upset her and I'm sure you'll have a great time." Ally smiled.

"Now get out me car!" Ally said in a stereotypical English accent.

"You've been on the internet too much." He laughed and got out.

* * *

><p>Things were really looking up for Ally. She had a great job, great house, good friends and the best boyfriend in the world. He was due over that night. The hung out after school a lot, it was the only place they could really be normal with each other. It was nice to have someone to watch her shows with. Even if they were all girly he never seemed to mind. That night was so different. She was laying on his lap and he was playing with her hair. "I don't get this show.. First of all who names their kid Texas and he clearly likes that Ellie girl."<p>

"That's the point of the show Austin. She writes songs and he sings them and they fall in love."

"So she's basically making him famous and no one knows who she is?"

"She has stage fright and he doesn't. They are the perfect match." Ally replied smiling.

"Right.. is this a disney show?" He asked.

"No.. maybe.. yes." She laughed a little and he joined in. She looked up into his eye's and he smiled at her. He really did have the most beautiful eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. "You know it's been ages since we actually done anything." He winked.

"It's been like a day." She said.

"That's too long!" He smirked and kissed her again. Their tongues fought for dominance. Austin moved around so he was on top of her. He unbuttoned the shirt she had on never breaking the kiss once. He kissed her neck and his hand travelled to between her legs. "Someone's excited." He said. He could be such a tease sometimes. He sat up and tossed his shirt on the floor. He moved to the bottom the sofa and unzipped Ally's skirt. "You're so fucking sexy." He winked.

"Language." She smirked.

"You love it." Soon enough Ally was naked in front of him. He tended to stare a lot at her, it sometimes made Ally feel embarrassed but he always reassured her that she should never feel that in front of him. He kissed up her legs until he reached his destination. Ally closed her eye's anticipating for him to do something. She was begging for his touch. She finally got her wish when his tongue came in contact with her. She loved it when he went down on her. He ran his tongue up her slit. She moaned, she could tell he liked it when she was more vocal with her responses. He laughed a little. "Stop being such a tease!" she breathed out.

"If that's what you want." He quite literally tongue fucked her. Ally had literally just got off when her phone started ringing. Austin groaned.

"Dez. Now is not the time!" She said.

_"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" He said sarcastically._

"What is it?"

_"I just wanted to call to tell you the thing with Trish is actually going well."_

"So she hasn't been mean to you all night?" Ally asked.

_"She's like a whole new person.. seriously."_

"Well I'm glad it's going well.. but I'm sort of busy."

_"Oh right yes. Tell Austin I said hi." He laughed and hung up._

"How's his date going?" Austin asked.

"Good.. which is surprising." Ally responded looking confused.

"Good for him. Now where were we?" Austin smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mrs Dawson? Yes, It's Dallas. I'm very good thank you. How are you guys doing?... Yes I've got settled in fine thank you. Listen I'm just calling because I've misplaced that picture you wanted to me to give Ally.. I can't find it anywhere. I'm just wondering if I left it there?... You know it's probably still in one of the boxes. I will find it… Yes I saw Ally.. She told me about her partner. Austin his name was… Oh really?.. That's not what she told me."<p>

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally lay in bed staring at each other. "You're amazing you know." He saying playing with her hair. She smiled. "What do you think about for your future?" He asked.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Like.. do you want to get married and have kids.. and stuff?"

"Well of course, doesn't everyone." She smiled.

"Yeah.. I suppose they do." He smiled back.

"Do you think you've met the person your going to do that stuff with?" She asked.

"I sure as hell hope so.. cause she's amazing." He literally made Ally's heart melt.. He made her feel like she could do anything. He was so special to her.

"What are you going to do when you graduate?" She asked.

"Go to college here.. I couldn't imagine leaving this place. It's great."

"It is a pretty nice place." She smiled.

"Mhmm" He said kissing her.

"Shouldn't you be getting home it's late."

"Nah.. I told my parent's I was staying at a friends." He said.

"Nice to know I get a say in when you stay and not." She joked.

"Oh come on, you love it when I'm here."

"I'll give you that." He kissed her cheek.

"Night babe." He said putting his arm around her.

"Night.." She whispered back turning off the light.

* * *

><p>Dallas sat looking at his computer screen. Austin..? Did she make him up. She had lied about him anyway, it was obvious. Ally told her parents everything and if they didn't know about Austin then something was going on. Dallas looked through Ally's facebook page. There no mention of an Austin or a boyfriend anywhere. He scratched his head. "What are you hiding Ally?" He asked himself aloud. "What are you hiding..?" Dallas was sure whatever it was, he would get to the bottom of it. She was never really that great at hiding things.<p>

**Oh dear Dallas. Maybe he will find out who Austin actually is.. maybe he won't… ;)**


	8. Prom Posters

**You guys honestly rock. I can't thank you enough for the support on this story! Again I'm open to any suggestions that would help improve it. I reckon this will have about 20 or so chapters! Things are only just starting to heat up ;) (If there's any spelling mistakes then they are clearly meant to be in there... :P) **

"So what happened last night after your _date_?" Ally laughed.

"Nothing, I drove her home and that was it." Dez replied.

"Really? That was all? I thought you were a total ladies man Dez." Ally winked.

"Oh haha. No we didn't do anything. I mean she's nice and all but she still scares me."

"I understand. It can get confusing."

"Just a bit, have you been asked to work prom?" Dez asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "Sounds so fun."

"Right, as if our own prom wasn't bad enough." Dez said.

"It may have had something to do with that suit you wore.." Ally laughed.

"Hey, Orange is a cool color. It matches my hair."

"Yes.. but it really didn't match prom." She smiled.

"Okay, I agree with you on that." He laughed. "Well I suppose we still have weeks to decide. I might just go though, I have nothing better to do on a Friday night."

"I'll think about it.. Austin will be going with another girl so I really don't think he wants me there looking over him all the time." Ally shrugged.

"You don't know that. He might go by himself, people do it all the time." He smiled. "It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Ally had been trying to block the thought of prom out of her mind. Austin was probably going to go with another girl and it broke Ally's heart to even think about it. Her own prom was a disaster. She remembered Dallas pretty much ignored her the entire night. She didn't want to ruin Austin's prom by forbidding him to go with someone else. She was a mature adult, she could handle is. There was a knock on the staff room door. "Come in." Dez shouted. Piper entered. Piper was a sweet girl from what Ally could tell, but when it came to boys she was ruthless. "Mr Wayde, Miss Dawson." She smiled. "I was wondering if I would be allowed to print some posters out for prom?" She asked.<p>

"Sure, what are they?" Dez said standing up.

"It's campaign for me and Austin as prom king and queen." She smiled and Dez froze.

"Austin Moon?" Ally asked.

"Well he is the only Austin in this school, so yes him." She smiled and Ally forcefully smiled back.

"How many do you want?" Dez asked.

"100 should do."

"100? The principle will kill me if I give you that many."

"Please sir." Piper pleaded with Dez.

"50, that's your whack." He compromised.

"Fine." She said as Dez began printing them out.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Dez looked between the two girls uneasily. Ally finally spoke. "So, how is that duet with Austin going?"

"It's great, he's a really great singer." She smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Ally responded.

"Okay.. here we go." Dez said handing Piper the posters.

The posters had a picture of Piper and Austin with the words "Ausper For King & Queen." What kind of stupid name was Ausper anyway? "Thank you!" She sang as she ran out of the staff room.

"You okay?" Dez asked.

"I'm fine." Ally smiled. "It doesn't mean anything, you go to prom with friends and they are just friends." She convinced herself. The bell went.

"I have a class, I'll see you at the end of the day yeah?" Dez asked.

"Of course." She smiled as he left.

* * *

><p>There was no reason for Ally to be jealous. She was strong and she could handle another girl liking her boyfriend. At least she hoped so. She had a lot of work to do, it would take her mind off things. She strolled along the corridors looking into the occupied classrooms as she passed. Austin would be in English right now. She felt she knew his time table better than he did. Of course English wasn't his best subject but he was doing okay, his grades had improved ever since he and Ally got together. It seemed he was actually trying. Ally reached her classroom to be greeted with one of those posters stuck to her door. She sighed.<p>

She had just got finished marking the junior tests when the bell went. Ally sat at her desk waiting for Austin to come running through the door. And he wasn't disappointed. The door swung open to a confused looking Austin. "What is that?" He said pointing at the poster stuck on the door.

"Piper printed them out for you two." Ally shrugged.

"I said I'd go to prom with her but I didn't want all this."

"Well she clearly does. Don't you want to be prom king?" She asked.

"I guess so." He shrugged and closed the door. "Are you okay with it?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to stop you from going to prom with another girl." She smiled.

"Good, cause you know I love you and only you. Pipers just my friend."

"I know, honestly it's okay." She nodded.

"Good, you gonna go to prom?" He asked.

"Ugh, I don't know. Usually all the teachers do is stand around the punch bowl and make sure no one spikes it." She laughed.

"You might have fun, you never know." He shrugged.

"I'll think about it, I don't want to miss an episode of Texas and Ellie." She smirked.

"You have me hooked on that show now so you can't watch it without me." He took her hand.

"Well I suppose I will go to prom.. you've convinced me." She smiled and he kissed her. Just as things were getting heated her phone went off. Austin sighed. "I'm beginning to think people do this on purpose now." He joked.

"It's Dallas?" Ally raised an eyebrow and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally, what's up? Listen I wanted to talk to you about something, I was wondering if you could come by the store?" He asked.

"Um, when?" She replied.

"As soon as. I don't close till six so anytime before then."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Great, see you soon." He hung up.

"What did he want?" Austin asked.

"He wants to ask me something." She shrugged. "No idea."

"I'm convinced he still likes you."

"I doubt it, I think he just feels guilty." Ally said. "It's really hot." Ally said fanning herself off.

"You okay?" Austin asked looking concerned.

"It's probably nothing." She reassured him. "I better go see what he wants anyway. I will call you tonight." She reached up and pecked his lips.

"Love ya." He said as she was leaving

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Ally had all the windows in her car open but she was still feeling the heat. One of the downsides in living in such a hot city. She reached the mall and headed to the store. She hadn't yet seen it so she wasn't sure what to expect. When she got there she was pleasantly surprised. Dallas had really outdone himself. She entered the store and walked up to the counter. "Hey, how can I help?" The friendly stranger said.<p>

"Is Dallas around?" She asked.

"Right in the back there." He pointed her in the right direction. She opened the door.

"Ally! Hey." He smiled. "Please sit down." Ally complied and took a seat looking around the room. "Thanks for coming here." He said.

"It's no problem. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Well before I came here your parents asked me to give you this photo thing, but I couldn't find it when I got here." He explained and she listened. "So, I thought I had maybe left it behind? I called your parents and they said they had no idea, and then I mentioned Austin." Ally's eye's widened.

"And?" She asked.

"Well the have no idea who he is.. so you're lying about him. I'm just curious why?"

Ally was about to answer with some excuse until she felt incredibly faint. She took a deep breath. "Ally?" Dallas asked.

"It's so hot in here." She said in between breaths.

"Do you want a glass of water or something?" Dallas said jumping up and rushing over to the sink. Ally couldn't keep her eye's opened. Dallas heard a thud and turned around to see Ally lying face down on the floor. "Shit, Ally?!" He shouted running over to her pulling his phone out.

* * *

><p>"Mr Wayde. Mr Wayde?" A doctor said waking Dez up. "Maybe you should go home."<p>

"No, I wanna stay." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Well maybe you should go and get yourself some coffee?" The doctor suggested and Dez nodded. He walked outside to the corridor where Dallas was asleep on one of the benches. Dez sighed and walked over to the coffee machine. "Dez?" He heard a voice call. He saw a very worried and stressed looking Austin running over to him. "What the hell happened?" Austin asked. "What are you doing here Austin, someone might see."

"I have to know if she's okay?"

"She'll be fine.. She's asleep just now. The reckon she just passed out from the heat and stress."

"This is my fault." Austin said.

"No it's not. She has a lot on at work and the heat just go to her. She'll be okay." Dez said reassuring him. "Dallas is around there.. so I'd be careful."

"I really wanna see her.." Austin looked down.

"Fine, but make it quick, I really don't want Dallas waking up and asking questions."

Dez cautiously led Austin into the room where Ally lay sleeping on the bed. She had a cut on her head from where she had fell. Austin walked over to her bedside and took her hand. She looked so weak in front of him. "You really do love her hm?" Dez asked.

"More than anything." replied.

"I'll get rid of Dallas. Don't stay here too long.. call me if something happens and if they ask who you are just say she's your auntie or something." Dez said before leaving.

Austin sat with her for about 20 minutes before she finally woke up. "Austin?" She said rubbing her head. "Hey." He smiled at her. "Did Dez go home?" She asked.

"Yeah, and he made Dallas leave too.. are you okay?" He asked looking worried.

"My head hurts a little but I'm fine.." She smiled at him before the sudden realization came to her mind. "I think Dallas knows."

"Knows what?" He asked.

"He know's somethings up between us, I don't think he knows exactly what."

"How the hell?"

"He called my parents and they told him I wasn't seeing anyone, that's why he wanted me to go over." She rubbed the temples between her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay.. I promise." He squeezed her hand.

Ally admired his confidence in them, but she knew if it came down to it they would be in trouble.

The next day Dez picked her up from the hospital. She had to be on bed rest for the next two days which meant the concert was going to be an even bigger disaster than it already was.

* * *

><p><em>Austin - music was borin today x<em>

_Ally - Who took you? x_

_Austin - the principle… :( x_

_Ally - Really? Why on earth? x_

_Austin - she wanted to see how the songs were comin along x_

_Ally - Did she approve? x_

_Austin - dunno she never really said much. she made me sing that song with piper and piper was giving me all sorts of weird looks.. i missed you :( x_

_Ally - I think is very obvious that she likes u. Such a ladies man. x_

_Austin - yeh, but it's pretty obvious that i don't like her cause i love u x_

_Ally - I love you too x _

She smiled to herself. She had to talk to Dallas to find out what he knew. Maybe she should be honest with him? Would he be as understanding as Dez?


	9. Would you give it all up?

"What about this suit sweetie?" Austin's mom asked.

"I kinda like the plain black one more.." He shrugged.

"Don't you want to stand out from the crowd?"

"Not really. Can we just get this one please."

"If it's what you want." She smiled.

Austin wanted to go prom suit shopping by himself, but his mother insisted she came with.

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" Austin said taking a seat in the food court.

"Do you want a drink?" His mom asked.

"No, I just want to know why you're here."

"Okay then." She sighed. "As you know.. your father and I haven't been getting on very well." Austin nodded in response. "Sweetie.. we're getting a divorce."

"Well I saw that coming." He said.

"That's not all.. I'm moving sweetheart.."

"Moving to where?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to New York, my work can transfer me."

"Why are you moving so far?" There was sadness in his voice. He knew his parents didn't get on, but he loved them both. "It's better pay.. and I can't stay here Austin. I want you to come with me." She said.

"I can't.. I can't just go to New York mom."

"I'm not leaving until after graduation.. you will get to finish school here." She said.

"No I have a life here!" He shouted.

"What life? You're finishing school, you have your entire life ahead of you. You either stay here with your dad, or New York with me."

"You can't just make me choose that's not fair.." He sighed.

"I'm sorry.. but I'm leaving either way." She looked down. "I can't stay here anymore."

* * *

><p>"Here I brought you some coffee. How's your head?" Dez asked sitting beside Ally.<p>

"Better, a lot better." She smiled taking the coffee. "What have I missed?"

"Oh god Ally. Trish, right? She was like trying to flirt with me so much at lunch it was the most awkward thing ever."

"I think it's absolutely hilarious." She laughed.

"I'm glad you do." He join in. "But nah.. she acts different around me. It scares me."

"I think it's cute."

"Oh yeah totally. Heard from Dallas?"

"No thankfully." She said. "What am I supposed to say to him when he does come asking though.." She looked down.

"Just tell him that you're not comfortable talking about that kinda stuff with him. He'll back off."

"You're right." She said.

"What's on your mind.. you look sad, and that makes me sad." Dez confessed.

"You know I really have this connection with Austin, but when he graduates it's still going to look weird. I mean people will talk.." She sighed.

"Ally you have to be honest with yourself here.. after he graduates are you willing to give everything up to be with him?" Ally sighed and looked down. "That's the real question.. You really need to do some thinking."

"I know, I know." And just as she said that there was knock at her door. "Austin?" She smiled.

"Hey.. can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course come in, come in." She closed the door behind him.

"Hey Dez."

"How's it going?" Dez smiled greeting Austin.

"Are you alright Austin?" Ally asked as they sat down.

"My parents are getting divorced but I saw that coming from a mile away."

"Oh Austin." Ally rubbed his back.

"But now my mom is moving away after graduation and I have to choose between them. I never thought it would happen like this you know?"

"Where is she moving to?" Ally asked.

"New York I think."

"That's not so bad.." Ally tried to comfort him.

"I know.. I guess so.. I wanna stay here with you anyway." He shrugged and Ally gave a sad look to Dez. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, back to work tomorrow. The concerts in two days so I need to come back and make sure everything runs smoothly." She smiled.

"Ally, I can handle it if you need a few more days off." Dez suggested.

"As much as I love you.. I question your musical ability. I'll be fine." She smiled at Dez.

"Pshh, don't say I didn't offer. I'm gonna head off now. I will see you tomorrow." He hugged Ally.

* * *

><p>"Class can you settle down please! Do you have any idea how much trouble we will all be in if something goes wrong in this concert! Austin, Piper. Let's see what you have." Ally rubbed her head and say back on her desk. "Right now..?" Austin asked.<p>

"Yes right now. Please." She was stressed.

"Uh.." Austin picked up his guitar and they walked to the front of the class. Piper was giving him this stupid love struck look. It made Ally's blood boil but she didn't need the stress right now. Ally had never actually seen them perform it.. Austin looked uneasy as he started strumming his guitar. Ally watched them as Piper began to sing.

"**When you're on your own**

**Drowning alone**

**And you need a rope that can pull you in**

**Someone will throw it"**

Piper was actually incredibly good. There was something about her voice that made Ally actually like her for a second. However, there's was someone else's voice she preferred more.

"_**And when you're afraid**_

_**That you're gonna break**_

_**And you need a way to feel strong again**_

_**Someone will know it"**_

Ally couldn't help but smile. He noticed and smiled back. She was so very proud of him. They finished the song perfectly. No faults, no errors, everything was perfect. It made Ally a little sad that Piper had actually done a good job. "Guys, that was amazing." Ally said clapping along with the class. "You see guys, this is the standard we need to perform at. I have faith that you will all pull it off and I just want you to know that I am proud of you all." Ally made a final attempt to pep talk her class. "I will see you all tonight, please don't be late." She pleaded with her class. "Now, you can have the rest of the day off to practice." She smiled. She really did think she was quick a good teacher. Everyone left but Austin.

"Did you see the way she was looking at me?" Austin sighed.

"I think it's cute." Ally smiled closing the door.

"As if." He laughed. "How much did you want to slap her during that?"

"I didn't at all. I respect her as my student and I think she is very talented." She smiled and Austin raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe just a little bit." She laughed.

"I knew it." He joined in. "Don't worry.. you know who has my heart." He pulled her in for a hug. "Are you okay by the way? You seem different." He asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind with this concert and Dallas. I'll be fine." She smiled melting into his hug. "Have you thought anymore about your moms offer?"

"There's nothing to think about." He pulled away. "I wanna stay here with you." He smiled and kissed her. "Trust me Ally.. I know what I want." He reassured her.

"Okay.." She smiled.

It wasn't okay. Ally didn't want to be holding him back from an opportunity like this, but at the same time she didn't want to have to argue with him. "How long do we have?" Austin said in his low and husky voice.

"We have until the concert starts." She smirked.

"Is the door locked?" He asked.

"Yep." Her answer was almost a whisper.

"Good." He said picked her up and sitting on the desk. "It's been too long." He said kissing her neck. She let out a slight moan.. it had been a while since they had been intimate. Ally missed his touch. Her joy was short lived when there was a knock on her classroom door. "Ally open up!" It was Dez.

"Oh for fuck sake." Austin cursed. Ally rushed to the door and opened it. "Ally thank god!" Dez said out of breath. "I need to warn you." He paused trying to catch his breath. "Dallas is here.. he's coming to see the show.. and.. he might catch on.. with the whole Austin thing.." He took a deep breath.

"Just what I need." Ally sighed.

"He's not gonna know.. There's more than one Austin in Miami.. right?" Austin asked. "Yes.. there's probably several." Dez looked worried that Austin even asked that question. "We just gotta stay away from each other and he won't even notice."

"Who won't notice what?" Dallas asked peeking in from the door. Ally's eye's widened. "Trish.. Trish won't notice that we are one song short!" Ally lied.

"Oh, right." Dallas smiled. "I came to wish you good luck." He said.

"Well I'm not the one performing." She replied. "Why are you here so early anyway?" She asked.

"I just wanted to get a good seat." He obnoxiously smiled. "How's your head?" He asked. "It's fine.."

"Good.. I'm sorry about what happened I didn't mean to upset you if I did." He apologized. "Who's this?" He asked looking at Austin who had been stood silent the entire time. "This is my student.. Austin.. not the Austin I'm dating obviously because that would be weird." She awkwardly laughed and Austin joined in.

"Nice to meet you Austin. You singing tonight?" He asked and before Austin could answer Ally done it for him. "He is. He's performing a very special duet with his girlfriend." She smiled and Austin looked confused.

"Yeah.. So I better go practice that.." He said pointing towards the door. "I'll see you there Al.." He stopped himself. "Miss Dawson." He corrected himself before leaving. "Nice kid." Dallas smiled. "Look.. I just wanna say that I believe you.. whoever you are dating is a lucky man. I guess I was a little bit upset but I understand that you wanna keep that kinda stuff private. No hard feelings?" He asked Ally and she smiled. "No hard feelings." She agreed.

Ally was running around like a headless chicken. She peeked out through the curtain to see the crowd rolling in. She saw Dallas sitting in the front row. Trish was standing off to the side greeting parents as they came in. Ally took a deep breath and turned to her class. "Are you guys ready?" She asked and to her surprise she gained a massive smile from her class. "Thank you Miss for making us believe in ourself." A student said and there murmurs and echos of the same words from the rest of the students. Ally almost cried. It was the first time her class had actually connected with her. She was a proud teacher. "I will just be off to the side if there is any problems. I know you will all do great." She gave them all a thumbs up. Ally ran off stage and joined Dez who have volunteered to do all the technical stuff for the show. "You okay?" He asked.

"I just hope they do well."

"Ally relax, they are gonna be fine. And even if they mess up they are just kids. Trish isn't that bad." He smiled.

"You've changed your tune about her." Ally smirked.

"Hrmm. Well I guess she's growing on me. Good save earlier with Dallas."

"Well I just hope that's the end of it.."

**I have to thank you all once again for the support on this story. I think you guys will like the ending.. not sure how many more chapters there will be but there is still plenty to happen. Anyway, Next chapter will be when the concert actually happens. Hope you liked this one! :) **


	10. You Can Come To Me

Everything had been running smoothly. Even Trish looked like she was enjoying herself, at one point it looked like she cracked a smile. Ally was incredibly proud of her class. Mistakes had been made, but nothing too noticeable. It was nearing the end of the concert, Ally was relieved but a little sad that everything was coming to an end.

"Miss! Miss!" A student came running from behind the stage to Ally.

"Shhh! What is it?" She asked.

"Piper doesn't feel well. She say's she can't sing." Ally froze for a second. That duet was the big finale and now it wasn't going to be a duet! Ally gave a worried look to Dez before running off backstage. "What has happened?" She asked Piper who was groaning and holding her stomach. "It must have been something I ate." was Pipers only response. Ally was trying to keep her cool. Austin came backstage. "What's happening? We're due on in like five minutes."

"Stay here." Ally ran back to Dez. "This is a disaster! Piper say's she doesn't feel well and doesn't want to sing now." Ally regretted saying those words when she saw Trish looking at her.. furiously. "Miss Dawson. I do indeed hope I did not just hear you say that."

"I'm sorry Trish! I don't know what to do."

"I suggest you think of something. Find someone to replace her."

"I can't! No one else in that class sings!" Ally exclaimed. A very nervous looking Austin walked out onto stage with his guitar. There was mutters in the audience as he just stood there in silence. "Miss Dawson. You better get up there and do something." Trish said sternly.

"Do what?"

"You must know the song, go sing it with him!"

Ally knew this would be a mistake. Austin looked helpless on stage by himself. He was looking at her for some sort of help. "This is a bad idea." Dez muttered as Ally walked up onto the stage.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Singing this with you.." Ally looked out into the crowd. She was nervous. She had never sang in front of a crowd this big. One time Dez forced her to go out and do karaoke. She done it, but she was absolutely hammered. She grabbed the mic and Austin could see her hand shaking. "Hey.." He said quietly. "Don't be nervous.. just imagine it's me and you.. no one else." He smiled and she smiled back. "Um.." He turned to face the mic. "So I was supposed to be singing this with someone else but they can't do it anymore.. so my teacher, Miss Dawson is standing in for her. She's also the one who put all this together, so big round of applause." Austin said smiling. Ally's eye's searched the crowd. She saw Dallas clapping. She had completely forgotten he was there. Austin signaled for the band to get ready and started strumming his guitar. Ally took a deep breath. "You can do this." She repeated to herself in her mind.

"_When you're on your own_

_And drowning alone.._

_and you need a rope that can_

_pull you in.. someone will_

_throw it."_

Austin's face lit up. Almost like he couldn't believe she had actually just sang, and she couldn't believe it either. She looked over to Dez who quite literally had tears in his eyes. She turned back to Austin who almost forgot it was his turn to sing.

"_And when you're afraid _

_that you're gonna break.._

_and you need a way to feel strong again.._

_someone will know it."_

He smiled at Ally. For the first time she really felt this connection to him. Like everything was clear to her. He was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. As cheesy as it sounded. They were looking each other right in the eye, like nothing else mattered.

"_Cause even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_cause someones gonna be there_

_when you don't.._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder._

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile._

_If you wanna fly.. I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be."_

She faced him and walked towards him. He never once took his eye's off her.

"_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder._

_If you wanna run I'll be your road.._

_if you wanna friend_

_doesn't matter when.._

_Anything you need that's what I'll be.._

_You can come to me."_

By the end of the song they were only inches away from each other. He was deeply staring into her eye's like he was about to kiss her.. in fact he almost did. Ally cleared her throat and brought him back down to earth as the audience clapped. She quickly bowed and ran off stage, he closely followed her. "Ally, wait." He said grabbing her shoulder.

"Not here." She said running over to Dez. "Was it too noticeable?" She asked him discreetly.

"I don't think anyone thought anything of it… I hope." Dez replied and Ally sighed.

"Ally." Dallas came up behind her. "Great job with this whole thing, and that song at the end there. I had no idea you could sing." He smiled.

"Thank you.. have you seen Austin?" She asked looking around.

"Which one, you're invisible boyfriend or your student?"

"My student." Ally rolled her eyes.

"He went that way." Dallas pointed towards the exit.

Ally found Austin sitting in her classroom staring out the window. "What are you doing in here?" She asked. "Did I blow it?" He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Us.. did people notice."

"No.. No one suspects anything.. at least I hope not." She shrugged. There was a silence. "Austin.. are you sure you're okay?" There was no audible response. He just shook his head. She sighed and pulled a chair over to join him. "Want to talk about it?" She suggested.

"I'm just being a little bitch." He said.

"And why do you say that?"

"I always thought I was this tough guy, you know? I always thought I could handle anything. And now look at me.. I can't even handle my parents splitting up. It just sucks." He looked down.

"Is this about your mom moving away?"

"I guess. It's just everything." He turned to face her. "I love you Ally. I'm scared if I stay here I'll be letting down my mom, and I'm scared if I leave I'll lose you. I'm just scared about everything." There were tears in his eye's and it broke Ally's heart. "I really don't want to lose anything."

Ally took a deep breath. "Austin, I think you should go to New York."

"What?" Was his only response.

"I think you should go. There are so many amazing schools there.. you could continue your music, you could make something of yourself Austin." She tried to convince him.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Austin.. we have to be honest. If you stay, we still can't be a normal couple. It will never be normal. The sneaking around, the hiding.. It's too hard to continue." Now she was the one with tears in her eyes. "You are 18. You have your entire life ahead of you. I can't and I won't hold you back."

"What the fuck? Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

"Austin.. it's not like that.."

"It sure seems like it! Don't you get it Ally. Tonight, singing that with you.. you had to have felt that. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. Don't say your not in love with me too." He looked at her like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. "Are you just going to sit there!?"

"Hey!" Dez rushed in. "Keep it down." He warned him.

"Ally please. Not now.. not today." He pleaded with her, but she couldn't open her mouth. "wow.. you know what fuck you." He turned to Dez. "And fuck you too." He said walking out.

"Um.. what exactly just happened there?" Dez asked rushing over to a very upset looking Ally.

"I told him to go to New York with his mom…"

"Ah.. And I take it he didn't like it."

"Oh god Dez what have I done." She brought her hands to her face and Dez sighed.

"Ally.." He took her hand. "He graduates in a week.. If you are totally sure that you'll be able to live without him, then let him go.. but if there is any doubt you'll never forgive yourself.."

"What am I supposed to do Dez? As soon as he graduated tell everyone we're dating? Becuase that will go down well." She raised her voice.

"Then figure something out. You know, I thought it was really weird at the start.. but the more I watch you two.. he makes you happy Ally. Happier than I have ever made you, happier than Dallas ever made you.. that's gotta be worth fighting for." Dez half smiled and Ally looked over to the door. "He probably hates me now." She looked down.

"As if Ally.. talk to him, yeah?"

"Yeah.." She sighed.

"By the way, great singing. Waaay better than Piper. Even Trish said you were good." He smiled. "Now come on." He stood up and extended his hand for her to take it. "Let's go get a drink or something." He suggested and she took his hand.

Later that night Ally felt like shit. The day had been a nightmare, especially what happened with Austin. He hadn't called or text, which was strange. The had little arguments all the time and he always called her about an hour after it. This time was different. She had majorly fucked up and she knew it.

_Ally - I know you're mad, you have every right to be, but please talk to me._

_Austin - What is it?_

_Ally - I'm in love with you too Austin.. I just said what I thought was best for you._

_Austin - :/_

_Ally - I don't want us to end._

_Austin - Neither do , but ur making it impossible for me to do anything_

_Ally - I have a proposition. _

_Austin - what does that mean?_

_Ally - …_

_Austin - im serious_

_Ally - I have an idea, something that will help us out._

_Austin - what is it then?_

_Ally - Not over this. Come over tomorrow?_

_Austin - okay.. i'm sorry I said "fuck you." :(_

_Ally - It's okay. You already have._

_Austin - wow that was soooo funny -_- lol_

_Ally - I thought it was. _

_Austin - I love you._

From that moment Ally knew exactly what she wanted, and how she wanted it. If she had to be the talk of the town, if she had to lose her job to be with him, then so be it. Dez was right. No one had ever made her feel like this.

_Ally - I love you too._

**I feel like this chapter was all over the place. I'm so exhausted with college :( I'm off for a few days now. Hope I didn't scare anyone too much with the whole Auslly break up ;) How did you guys like Videos & Villains? I thought it was pretty cool. **


	11. Don't Stop Believing

**Guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated.. one of my best friends recently passed away :( and I wasn't in the mood to write like a love story. But I'm bored and it might take my mind off it. By the way.. I have NO idea how American schools work so I'm just kind of winging it. (Spelling mistakes were clearly done on purpose..)**

Ally awaited Austins arrival. She had no idea if what she was about to say to him would be the right choice. She had no idea if he would approve. She hoped he would, because it was the only idea she had. She glanced at the clock and then back to the window. She finally saw him walk up to her gate. He smiled at her through the window and ran up to the door. As soon as she opened it she was greeted by his arms wrapping around her. She melted into his embrace breathing every inch of him in. "Ally I'm so sorry" He whispered into her ear. She responded by nodding. "I will never ever lose my temper like that again. I promise you.."

"Austin, you don't have to apologize.. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." She sighed into him. After the long and warm embrace they sat down. Ally was nervous to even suggest what she was about to.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He held her hand and lightly brushed his thumb against the back of her hand. "Austin.. when we first started this I didn't think it would last more than a few days. And that is the honest truth. I thought it was just some teenage fantasy and that you would move on and get over it.. but you didn't. It amazed me Austin.. it amazed me that someone would be willing to give everything up just to be with someone." He smiled as she spoke. "I never thought I would fall in love with you. I never wanted to fall in love with you.. but I have. Austin, if giving up my job and moving is the only way I'll get to be with you then I want to do it.." She smiled. "Ally.. that's such a big ask." He looked at her worried.

"I know. And I'm not saying that it's going to be easy.. especially if you go to New York and your mother is there.. it will be hard.. but I'm willing to do it if you are." She looked straight into his eyes. "Of course I am.. I want nothing more than to be with you, forever."

"Forever" that word rang in Ally's mind. Forever was a long time, and she couldn't think of anyone better to spend it with. There was a moment of silence between them. A moment of just stares and little smiles. It was in that moment that ever was clear for them both. They had found each other in this crazy world like it was meant to be. Austin leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. She was only happy to comply.

"So you're quitting?" Dez asked.

"My contract was only for a year anyway Dez, I just won't renew it." Ally smiled pouring herself some coffee. "I can't believe you're actually doing this." Dez looked sort of sad. "I'm gonna miss you." He sighed.

"Oh Dez! Please don't nothing's set in stone and you will make me cry." She smiled and hugged him. "Anyway, we still have a week before graduation!"

"Yeah.. I suppose." They pulled away. "You're for sure going to prom right?" He asked.

"I suppose I'm on the list now. Punch bowl duty according to Trish." Ally rolled her eyes and Dez laughed. "No one will even spike it, does she think this is the fifties?"

"Dez, someone spiked the one at ours."

"Oh yeah.. hm. Better defend that bowl with your life!" Dez laughed and Ally joined in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Trish asked entering the staff room.

"Nothing." Dez said trying to hide his laughter.

"Miss Dawson. A word please." Trish walked back out and Ally followed. "That Austin boy." Trish said. Ally's heart almost dropped. "He's a very good singer, I was wondering if you could ask him to sing at prom." She smiled.

"Prom? Of course, I'm sure he would love to." Ally smiled.

"Good." And with that she walked away once again leaving Ally confused. "What did she want?" Dez said peeking out of the door. "She want's Austin to perform at prom." Ally shrugged.

"Prom, which is tonight? Will he do that." Dez asked.

"To be honest I don't think he has a choice." She laughed.

"What am I supposed to sing?" Austin asked in a state of panic.

"Just sing some of your originals.. she didn't specify." Ally shrugged.

"I'll come up with something." He sighed. "So you're coming tonight right?"

"Yup. I don't have a choice now." She smiled.

"You are okay with me going with Piper right?"

"Of course. As long as you're okay with me dancing with Dez." She smirked.

"I don't think I could ever possibly be jealous of that." He laughed. "Anyone I better go and get ready, gotta look good." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Love ya." He said as he left.

Ally had settled on a mediocre dress. She had already had her prom and didn't want to go too over the top with what she wore. She had left getting ready a little late, so everything was pretty rushed, but she had to admit. She looked good. Dez had offered to drive her there. She sat in her front room waiting for him to arrive. He was always running more late than her. Finally there was a long awaited knock at the door. "Took your time." Ally said as she opened the door, only to find that it wasn't Dez and in fact Dallas. "Dallas.. what are you doing here?" She awkwardly smiled.

"Uh.. wow.. you look great." He smiled but she didn't look amused.

"Can we talk.. inside." He pleaded with her and she gave in.

"You better make this quick, Dez will be here in a minute."

"Oh so you're not going with Austin?" He asked.

"Teacher's aren't allowed to take dates." She informed him.

"I know, but he's already going, cause he's a student right?" Those words made Ally die a little inside. This was it. They had been caught. Ally knew it was too good to be true, every shot of happiness that she got Dallas ruined. Should she make up an excuse? Should she argue with him? "I'm not sure what you're talking about." She shot him a quick smile doing her best to look confused. "Oh come on Ally, give it up. I know what's going on."

"Dallas It's not.."

"Ally stop. I don't care."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's none of my business. It's your life, your choice." He smiled and she smiled back. "You know truth be told.. when I came here and I wanted to get you back. I had it all figured out in my head and I was so sure you'd take me back in a second. But I was wrong.. clearly." He laughed. "I saw you up on stage with him.. they way you looked at him.. you really love him. And I know that, because you used to look at me that way. And I know he really loves you too, and you know how I know that. Because it's the way I used to look at you. I can't compete with that." He shrugged.

"Dallas.." She said.

"Just wait. I'm so very sorry for what I done to you back then. I was young and stupid. I didn't know a good thing until it was gone. I can accept my mistakes.. and I'm happy for you." He smiled. "I really hope it works out with him.. I do." Ally was speechless. The man she once loved was so understanding. She ran over and hugged him and he couldn't help but hug back. "Dallas.. thank you for understanding."

"It's cool.. You done a lot for me. I owe you." He held her tightly. When they finally let go there was sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know why I came here." He laughed trying to keep his tears in. "I'm going back to Ohio.. life here is just too busy for me." He shrugged.

"What about the store?"

"I signed it over to some Nelson guy. I've got nothing here anymore. Besides it's hot as hell all the time." He laughed. "Oh.." He reached into his pocket and brought out a small picture. "I found it." He handed it to her. The picture was of them at prom with Dez photobombing it very badly. "Something to remember me by." He suggested and she smiled.

"Thank you Dallas.. thank you so much." They hugged one more time.

"Keep in touch?" He asked.

"Of course." Ally wasn't going to lie, she was crying. He pulled away and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you Ally Dawson."

"I'll miss you too."

Ally had no idea why she was so emotional over it. Maybe deep down somewhere there were buried feelings for Dallas. He was her first love, and he always would be her first, but she had Austin now. And she loved Austin with all her heart and soul. He gave her one last look before leaving. She wasn't sure if she would see him again. She wasn't sure where his plans would take him, but she hoped that maybe their paths would cross again at some point. She was overwhelmed by his kindness. She waved him from her door as Dez pulled up. She ran back inside and grabbed her bag and joined Dez in his car. He was wearing a plain blue suit.. it was an improvement to say the least.

"Was that Dallas?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"It was indeed." Ally sighed.

"What did he want? Is everything okay..?"

"It's fine. He knew about me and Austin." She replied.

"Is he going to say something?" Dez panicked.

"No, no. He was actually really sweet about it.."

"Dallas, sweet? Those two things don't go together."

"Well.. I think he's changed." She smiled.

"If you're sure." He replied.

"I'm sure." She said smiling. She looked at the picture she still had in her hand and sighed.

"Well, prom time… woo!" Dez said sarcastically.

"It will be fun!" Ally laughed a little.

"You've changed your tune."

"It's a time for us to feel young again." She smiled.

"Have you been drinking already?" Dez laughed.

"No, I'm just trying to be positive. We're going to be late." She pointed to the time.

"Oh dear." Dez began driving. He turned on the radio to don't stop believing. "Oh. I love this song. A singer in a smoky room!" He sang.. out of tune.

"Oh god, this is like a moment from Glee." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ally, you know you love this song." He turned up the volume. "Come on." He smirked.

"It goes on and on and on and on.." She sang smiling.

"That's the spirit! Strangers! Waiting!"

They sang together. Ally knew she would miss those fun and random moments with Dez.

And to prom they went.

**I will update tomorrow I promise.**


	12. Prom

**I've been in a right downer these past few days so I hope this is okay. Also I have no idea what Piper's second name is.. so I just made one up lol.**

"Miss Dawson, Mr Wayde. Nice of you to finally arrive." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Half of the student's aren't even here yet." Dez looked around.

"You are still late." She said sternly.

"Well we are here now." He smiled.

"Miss Dawson. You still haven't renewed your contract, I think we should do that soon."

"Well actually.." Ally was about to explain but was cut off by Trish.

"Great. We can do it at graduation." She smiled and walked off.

"Okay then.." Ally shook her head and Dez laughed.

"She'll probably miss you." He suggested.

"I doubt it. I wonder why she held prom into late into the year." Ally questioned.

"Who knows. It probably worked out cheaper or something. You want a drink?"

"Sure." She smiled and Dez headed to the bar.

Ally looked around as all the students arrived. It took her back to her own prom. Walking through those doors with Dallas. Back then she thought she had it all figured out. It was amazing how quickly things could change. She took a seat at the teachers table and made small talk with everyone there. She had made some good friends at her short year there. She would certainly miss it. Her eyes wandered to the the door where she saw them. Austin and Piper. Ally had to admit Piper looked stunning, but of course she was fawning all over Austin as usual. Austin looked good. Really good. Ally couldn't help but smile. "Hey." Dez said handing her the drink and sitting down. "You're staring." He laughed a little and Ally looked away.

"I was not." She reassured him.

"Of course." Dez took a sip of his drink. "What are you gonna do if they win prom king and queen?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. There's nothing I can do." She shrugged. "Besides all they do is dance." Ally smiled.

"Speaking of which, shall we." He smiled and put his hand out for her to take it.

"Oh Dez. I don't know if I'm in the mood for dancing."

"Ally. This is the last time we're ever gonna go to prom together."

"Fine." She smiled and took his hand. As they walked into the dance floor the bumped into Austin and Piper. "Hey A.. Miss Dawson! Mr Wayde." Austin smiled.

"Did you find some songs to sing? I know it's a lot of pressure." Ally asked.

"Don't worry, it's all good. I should probably go get ready for it." He let go of Piper's hand and ran off to the stage. Ally felt a little sorry for Piper but it wasn't long before she had found her way to a group of friends. Austin took the stage.

"Hey everybody, I'm Austin Moon." He smiled and there was a cheer. "I'm sure you already knew that but whatever. I'm gonna song some songs for you tonight! This ones called Not a love song!" The music started and Austin went about his usual stage antics. She was sure he was breaking every girls heart in the room. There was some awkward dancing between the teachers, and even weirder dancing between her and Dez. Ally couldn't help but laugh. The crowd applauded as Austin finished his song. "Alright this next one is a slow one, so grab your dance partner." He smiled at Ally and she smiled back.

Dez and Ally took a seat and she watched as Austin began playing his guitar.

"_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic"_

"I have a very strong feeling this songs about you." Dez whispered to Ally. She just smiled.

"_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true"_

It became quite apparent that he was trying to not stare at her while singing. Ally's eye's were drawn to Piper who was standing at the side of the stage. She had that look in her eyes. Ally sighed and tried to forget about it. "You two!" Trish called Dez and Ally over. "I need you to hold the crowns! Stage now." Trish walked off faster than ever.

"Yay.." Dez said sarcastically earning a little laugh from Ally. The walked up to the side stage just as Austin jumped off. The crowd was cheering at his flawless performance.

"Students of Marino High, shut up." Trish said into the microphone. Dez tried not to laugh. "Thank you. Now. The moment you have all been waiting for, for some unknown reason. It's time to announce prom king and queen." Trish snapped her fingers and a student ran over with a piece of paper. "You're 2014 prom king is… Austin Moon." Trish smiled. Ally clapped as hard as she could as he walked up onto stage. "Congrats bud." Dez smiled shaking his hand.

"Well done Austin." Ally smiled and he smiled back.

"We can shake hands right?" He asked.

"Of course." She shook his hand. She's rather be doing something else, but that would come later. He walked over and shook Trish's hand where she presented him with his crown. "Woo!" He shouted as he fist pumped the air gaining an even louder cheer from the crowd. "Alright, Alright. Silence!" Trish demanded. "You're 2014 prom Queen is…" Austin took a deep breath and gave a worried look to Ally. Ally brushed it off. "Piper Jones!"

If Ally was being honest she was a little upset. She knew it was coming, but now that it was here it made her feel sad. Dez patted her back in an effort to make her feel better. "Congratulations." They both said as Piper walked up to collect her crown. "Now, as tradition, the prom king and queen will now have their dance." Trish announced.

"Hey.. like you said it's just one dance." Dez comforted her.

"I know." She smiled. "I'm fine, I'm happy for them."

"Good." Dez eyes wandered over to the punch bowl. "Uh.. Ally." He pointed her in the direction of the bowl. There was someone spiking it. Ally gasped. There was no time to even watch Austin dance with Piper. They both rushed over, but by the time they got through the crowd the culprit was gone.

"Maybe they were just topping it up?" Ally suggested. Dez poured a little and tasted it. He made a face of disgust. "There's like 6 bottles of vodka in this." His face cringed as he coughed away the taste. "She is going to kill us." Ally panicked.

"What are you two doing?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow.

"N.n..nothing." Dez smiled. "We are just admiring the scenery…" He nodded.

"Right.." Trish said looking between them. She picked up a glass and began pouring herself some punch. "Uh.. I don't think you want any of that." Dez said.

"Why not?" Trish glared at him.

"Because… because…" He looked at Ally to come up with an excuse.

"Because!" she said. "Because it's been lying out for ages, it will be all warm and disgusting.. let me buy you a fresh drink?" Ally suggested.

"Fine by me." Trish shrugged.

"Great.. let's go." She smiled and Trish walked ahead. "Get rid of the bowl!"

By this point everyone was dancing. She noticed the song had changed which meant their dance was over. She was a little relieved. Trish ordered the most expensive drink there, Ally didn't even know those kind of prices existed with drinks. Dez gave her a thumbs up signaling that he had gotten rid of the bowl. He unsteadily walked over. "Did you get rid of it?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"How?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. at first I was just going to pour it out outside, but then Mr Harolds dared me to drink it all for 20 bucks." He looked pretty pleased with himself.

"And you did it?"

"Yup." He tried to lean against the bar but almost fell.

"Oh god. You are going to regret that." She laughed.

"I know.. where's Trish?"

"Over there."

"Good.. I gotta go get my groove on with her." He winked and stumbled off. Ally cringed at the thought of that. She saw Austin make his way through the crowd to her. He leaned up against the bar. "Hey." He said.

"Hello there." she smiled. "Your performance was amazing tonight by the way."

"Thanks." He smiled. "You look.. amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself." She laughed a little. "Well done on winning prom king."

"Yeah, it doesn't really seem a big deal.. I mean everything's done now. High schools pretty much over. I thought it would have more meaning." He shrugged.

"You nervous about graduation?" She asked.

"More than I thought I would be. Maybe it's because we're actually doing this.. I just really badly want it to work out." He paused. "Do you think it will?"

"Yes. I hope so anyway." She smiled.

"I really wish I could dance with you.." He sighed.

"You don't want to be dancing with some old person on your prom night." She joked.

"I can make an exception for you." He winked.

"Austin." Piper said walking over. "This is my favorite song, will you dance with me?"

Ally smiled and nodded at him. Her prom wasn't that great, and she knew how it felt to be left alone. She didn't want Piper to feel the same way. She smiled as they walked off into the crowd. She saw Trish and Dez awkwardly dancing in the middle of the hall. They had attracted quite a crowd of students who were in absolute stitches. She laughed out loud to herself.

When the night finally came to an end Ally was exhausted. She was very used to being in her bed by 10pm at the latest. It was now nearing one and she still had to get Dez home. "Dez, where are your car keys?" There was a response but she couldn't quite make it out. "You know what, I will just call you a cab and you can come get your car tomorrow." She left him sitting on the chair and called a cab. There were a few students still waiting around for rides. Austin waved off Piper as she got in her dads car. Austin had already arranged to stay at Ally's for the night, as it would be the first time in while were they actually had some serious alone time. "I've just called a cab for Dez. He's completely hammered." She laughed.

"How exactly did that happen?" Austin asked.

"Someone spiked the punch bowl and he decided to drink it all for 20 dollars."

"Hm, good deal." Austin smiled.

"On what planet? It's worth at least 50."

"I suppose." He smiled and shrugged.

"Heeeey Ally." Dez said drunkenly. "Thank you" He hugged her.

"Okay.. Dez.. time to go." She opened the cab door for him.

"Hey Austin." He pointed. "You got an amaaaaazing girl here." He paused. "don't you mess that up or I'll kick your ass." He smiled and messed up Austin's hair. "Call me." He shouted before getting into the cab. "Will he be okay?" Austin asked.

"Probably. This isn't the first time this has happened." She laughed.

When they got to Ally's her plan was to go straight to bed, but Austin had other things on his mind. "Hey Ally." He said.

"Yeah?"

"This is a stupid question it doesn't matter.." He looked down.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked shyly. "I mean it's just.. it's prom night and I never got to dance with my girlfriend.. please?" He stuck out his hand and she accepted.

"One dance." She said.

"I can deal with that." He kissed her.

They slow danced for a while. There was no music, but they didn't need it. Ally was happy with him, she really was.


	13. Graduation Day

**There's maybe about 5 more chapters of this.. I can't believe it's nearly done :O Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it so far! :)**

It was the day of Graduation and a sense of sadness filled Ally. This was officially the last time she would set foot in Marino High. Of course she was happy that she was moving on with her life, and it would be an exciting new adventure for her. However she knew deep down she would miss this place. She had called it her home for a little over a year. She would miss Dez, her best friend. She would miss her classroom that she had only just decorated to perfection. She would miss the friendly faces of the students, and she would miss the annoyed faces when she gave them extra homework. Heck, she would even miss Trish. She still had to break the news that she would not be returning after the summer. It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, and the air was just right. It was the perfect day of a Graduation. She couldn't say much about her own. It rained on hers. Typical.

She pulled up to Marino High for one last time. Many of the teachers were already there. There was a sort of "end of term" party that Trish had arranged. As she walked down the halls to the staff room she pulled out her phone.

_Ally - You excited for today? x_

_Austin - kinda, im more nervous. _

_Ally - Don't be nervous, you don't have to do any talking. Just go and shake the teachers hand and then you're done. :) x_

_Austin - im not nervous about that x_

_Ally - Oh, what's wrong then?_

_Austin - im gonna tell my mom about us after it. theres no point in letting it drag out, the sooner she knows the better. x_

_Ally - How do you think she will take it? x_

_Austin - honestly not got a clue.. i hope she can be chill about it x_

_Ally - I still have to tell Trish I won't be returning. Not sure how she will take that. x_

_Austin - lol im kinda gonna miss her, she was scary.. but nice in a way x_

_Ally - Indeed she was. :) I will see you at Graduation then! Love you x_

_Austin - love u too x_

Ally smiled as she entered the room. All the teachers were chatting to each other and sipping on their coffee. Dez was sat in the corner holding his head. It had been a few days since he had accepted that silly bet and he was still suffering. "I take it you're still hungover?" She laughed sitting beside him. He groaned and rubbed his head. "I didn't even think it was possible for a hangover to last this long." He sighed and manage to break a smile. "You alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She smiled. "Just a little sad about leaving this all behind." She shrugged.

"Have you found something to do when you move there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet." She sighed. "Nowhere is really looking for a music teacher. I'm not sure what I'm going to do.."

"I'm sure you'll find something. You're too talented not too." He patted her back and she looked down. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"I don't know.. I guess we just sort of rushed into this decision. I want to go to New York for him.. but I'm not going to be much use if I'm jobless. I won't be able to afford anything."

"I'll help you look online tonight. There's gotta be some schools who need new teachers. Trust me." He reassured her. "What exactly is he going to do?" Dez asked.

"I think his mom got him a place in _NYADA_."

"Damn, that school is pretty freaking fancy." Dez replied.

"Well he pretty is freaking talented." She smiled.

"Maybe he'll get famous and you wont have to work." Dez joked.

"If only!" Ally laughed. Just then Trish walked passed. "Trish." Ally caught her attention. "Can I have a word?" She asked.

"Of course, come to my office." Trish replied. Ally grew more and more nervous as she approached Trish's office. "I assume this is about your contract?" She asked sitting down. "You just have to sign something to renew it don't worry." She smiled.

"Actually Trish.. I won't be returning after the summer." Ally half smiled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Trish looked confused.

"I'm actually moving away.. so I will not be returning as a teacher here.." She looked down.

"Well I wasn't expecting that.." Trish sat back in her chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." Ally shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Trish smiled. "I will miss you Dawson. You were an exceptionally good teacher. Thank you for all you've done this past year." Trish stood up and extended her hand for a handshake. Ally was about to accept but stopped herself. "Oh screw that." She said leaning across the desk and pulling Trish into a hug. At first Trish was shocked and not really sure what to do, but eventually she found herself hugging back. There was a knock on the door. "I don't mean to interrupt." Dez said entering. "But we're just about ready to go now." He smiled.

The graduation ceremony went quicker than Ally had expected. Each kid went up and there was thunderous roars of applause for each. Ally must have called ten times harder than anyone else there when Austin went up. He done his usual little fist pump to the air and Ally couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He had managed to graduate. A student who at the start of the year showed no potential in any area had managed to graduate. Ally couldn't have been any happier.

"Thank you everyone for coming out here today. Students, teachers, family and family friends. It has been a wonderful year, and it is sad to see so many exceptional young and talent people leave these grounds. I know that every single one of you here will go on to do something amazing with your life, and I am so very proud, as are all of your teachers of you. I would also like to take a moment to thank our very talented music teacher. Miss Ally Dawson, who this year will also be sadly leaving us to move on to better things! On behalf of all of your students and teacher friends here Ally, we thank you for spending this year with us." There was a big applause and Ally almost started crying. "Wooo! Go Ally!" Dez said clapping for her. She smiled and looked at Austin who was cheering for her too. Ally felt incredibly humbled by everything. "Thank you." she mouthed to Trish.

"Now, I'm sure everyone has some sort of party they want to go to, so I won't keep you any longer. Once again, thank you and good luck to you all! You will be missed." She smiled and there was one final round of applause. "I need a drink." Dez sighed.

"I thought you didn't want to touch that stuff ever again?" She asked.

"I know, but I have to drown my sorrows! My best friend is leaving tomorrow." He looked down.

"Dez.. I promise we'll see each other more than you think." She smiled. "I could never just leave and forget about you." She hugged him.

"I know.. I'm too darn good." He joked. As she hugged him she saw Austin waiting off to the side for her. "I'll be back soon." She said pulling away from Dez.

"Alright." He smiled. "I'm going to go talk to Trish anyway."

"Aw cute." She joked.

"Aw, shut up." He smiled.

Ally made her way over to a very happy looking Austin. "Well, I did it. I graduated. You proud?" He asked. "Very proud Austin. Well done." She smiled.

"So how long do I have to keep this stupid gown thing on for?" He asked.

"I think you can take it off now." She laughed. "But you look kinda cute in it."

"Yeah yeah, if you say so." He smiled. "So, you're officially unemployed. Go you." He joked.

"I know. I will find something, don't worry. I have to go get some things from my class. Walk me?"

"Sure." He smiled.

When they got to her classroom she began getting some things from her desk. Austin stared out of the window. "I'm gonna miss this." He turned to face her. "It doesn't seem real that I'll never be in this class again, sitting at this desk.. day dreaming about sleeping with my teacher." He winked. "Behave." Ally smirked.

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "It'll feel good to finally not have to sneak around anymore. We can actually be a normal couple."

"It will be good." She smiled. "How are you going to break it to your mom?"

"I dunno. I'll just be honest I guess. If she's pissed, then she's pissed." He shrugged.

"And what if she forbids you from seeing me?" Ally asked.

"Well to be fair she probably will, but she'll grow to accept it. Anyway, I said I would move to New York to be closer to her. I didn't say anything about living with her."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Don't be mad but.. I kinda looked online at some apartments. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but I'm almost 19. I don't really wanna be living with her."

"Oh, that's nice." She smiled.

"Yup.. and I was thinking.. since you know it might be easier if two people paid for it.. that you could also live there." He shyly suggested.

"You want us to move in together?" She asked.

"Well yeah.. I mean only if you want too.. I can afford to pay for it myself. I have some money my grandmother left me and stuff so It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't feel comfortable.."

"Austin." She stopped him. "I'd love too." She smiled.

"Really.. like your serious?"

"100 percent serious." She nodded.

"You won't regret this." He ran over and hugged her. "I love you." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She melted into his embrace. At this point she was pushed up against the desk Austin smirked. "What do you say one more time for old times sake?" He suggested.

"I just cleaned it." She sighed.

"Pftt, so what. The cleaners will go over it again anyway." He said kissing her neck.

"Okay fine." She smirked.

Dez sat in his classroom looking around at the empty chairs and desks. He sighed to himself.

"Sir?" There was a knock on the door. He turned to see Piper.

"Piper?" He smiled. "How can I help?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.. you're the only teacher who actually seems sober." She asked.

"Um, of course. Come in, take a seat." He pointed her to a chair. "What's up?"

"I need some advice."

"Go for it."

"What should I do if the boy I like is moving away." She looked down.

"Uh.. I'm not very good with relationshippy stuff." He shrugged. "Is this about Austin?" he asked.

"Yeah.." She sighed.

"Piper. I understand that you like him, but sweetie you're only 18. In a few years you will barely even remember him." He knelt down beside her. "Austin is a cool guy, but you've just graduated. What's the saying." He snapped his fingers trying to remember it. "The worlds your oyster." He smiled. "You have years ahead of you to find someone." He shrugged. "I mean look at me. I still haven't found anyone."

"I always thought you and the principle had a thing going on." She questioned.

"What?! Noooo… of course not." He shook his head. "How come you didn't ask your parents, or your friends for advice? Why a teacher?" He asked.

"My parents never listen to my boy problems, and my friends all think Austin's the hottest guy in school.. so we're kind of on the same boat." She laughed.

"You know.. if the only reason you like him is because of his looks then it's not worth it Piper. When you go off to college you'll most likely find someone else." He smiled.

"Thank you Mr Wayde. Austin's kind of a jerk anyway. At prom he kept talking about how he was in love with someone else. It was soooo annoying." She rolled her eye's. "Well thanks." and with that she left. Dez stood there in confusion. "Well… she got over that quickly." He shook his head laughing to himself.


	14. Telling Mom

**Oh no.. it's almost done. I'm actually kinda sad that it will be over soon. Big thank you to everyone who keeps reading it! I don't even think it's that good, and I'm overwhelmed with the support on this story! A lot of people seem to be asking or thinking that Ally is pregnant. I mean I never initially had that in mind, and I already know exactly how this story is going to end, but if you guys like want her to be pregnant I can write it in. It won't be any bother for me. I dunno, up to you guys on this one! Anyway… enjoy! :) (Spelling mistakes are all mine.)**

"Austin, honey I am so proud of you!" His mother ran up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Do you have everything ready for tomorrow? Remember you're on that later flight you requested."

"Yeah.. I'm ready.. Listen I need to talk to you." He said.

"Don't bail on me now Austin." She said looking worried.

"I'm not.. just sit down." He took a seat and she done the same.

"What's going on Austin.." She looked seriously worried at this point.

"Promise you wont get mad at me.." He pleaded with her.

"What are you talking about? What have you done?" She asked.

"I've met someone." Austin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've met a girl.. In fact I've been seeing her for a while." He shot his mother a quick smile.

"Is it that Piper girl?" His mother raised an eyebrow.

"No.. uh.. this is the hard part." He looked down.

"Austin. You can tell me. I'm your mom." She smiled.

"The girl.. that I'm seeing.. she's.. my.. teacher." The further into the sentence he got the lower his voice became. His mother was silent. She looked in shock. "Well.. she was my teacher.. but I graduated so she's not anymore.."

"I'm sorry.. you are dating your teacher?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I guess so.."

"You are joking right?" She asked.

"No.. I'm serious mom." He sighed.

"Who? Who on earth would do that!?"

"Ally Dawson.. my music teacher.."

"Her?! I can't believe this. She should know better than to lead you on!" He could see his mom growing more and more angry. "Mom! You don't get it.."

"What don't I get? That you are dating some 30 year old!"

"We'll she's actually 22.."

"That does not make it any better Austin! It is wrong. You should know that and so should she! I have the right mind to call the police."

"Mom. Listen to me. It wasn't her who pursued this relationship. It was me. Please don't do anything."

"Yes but you're just a stupid teenage boy! You don't know what you are doing."

"Hey! I know exactly what I am doing. And I know that I am in love with that woman, I don't give a fuck if she's my teacher or four years older than me! I love her." He shouted.

"You don't know the meaning of the word love Austin!" She shouted.

"Oh what and you do? That would be why you and dad are divorcing! I know what love is mom. Do you think I would have continued it all these months If I thought it was just some stupid crush every boy get's on their teacher!" His mom stayed silent taking in every word he said. "If it wasn't for her, I don't know what I'd be doing right now." His mother sighed. "Look, you can be pissed all you want, but not at her. It was me.." He shrugged.

"Have you.. have you done things.. with her." She asked awkwardly.

"This isn't really the conversation I need to be having with my mom.. but yeah.." He replied. His mother rolled his eyes. "She's coming with me tomorrow.. she's giving up her job to keep me happy.. that's gotta mean something mom."

"Is she moving in with you..?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. but you don't have to worry about that." He sat beside her. "Please.. just give it a chance."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been in my life.." He smiled.

"Austin. I'm not saying that I can accept this, or her.. but if it's what you want then it's your choice.. but if things go wrong, and you two break up I will feel no pity for you. And don't expect me to be overly friendly with her." She was serious and he knew it.

"I know.. thank you for not being worse about this."

"I can't believe it.." She sighed.

"Mom.. look I know it seems weird and wrong, but I've already been over this with her. You have no idea how many times she rejected me.. and besides. I'm 18.. it's not exactly I wasn't legal anyway."

"Austin, sweetie. I don't really want to know about your sex life."

"Yeah.. sorry." He laughed a little and she sort of smiled. That was a good sign.

"Is this why you wanted the later flight? Because you didn't want me to meet her." She asked.

"Yeah.. kinda." He shrugged.

"I see… You know I'm going to have to face her at some point." She replied.

"I know.. you'll be okay right? I mean.. your older than dad. It's just like that right?" He asked.

"I suppose.. I'm just a little shocked."

"I love you mom." He smiled. "She's the one for me.. I'm sure of it."

"If you say so.. I will be alright." She hugged him. "Thank you for being honest with me.

"Thank you for not calling the police and stuff.." He smiled.

_Austin - mom took it better than i thought x_

_Ally - So she didn't ground you then? x_

_Austin - she never would anyway lol, nah she's shocked but she'll be cool about it later x_

_Ally - I'm glad. I was worried things would get even harder. Dez says Hi. x_

_Austin - He helping u pack? want me to come over and help? x_

_Ally - It's okay, everything is pretty much done. Besides, you need to get your sleep for tomorrow! x_

_Austin - its cool i can live off energy drinks x_

_Ally - Those things are very bad for you. x_

_Austin - so is coffee but u still drink it x_

_Ally - Coffee is different! :) x_

_Austin - hardly babe. mom wants me to help her move some boxes. i'll talk to you later. love you :) x_

_Ally - I love you too._

"Oh hey, what about this?" Dez pointed at the laptop screen. "Music teacher wanted at M.U.N.Y, little experience required." She sat down beside him and looked at the screen. "It says, looking for an outgoing qualified teacher to start in the new 2014-2015 term. The position is for freshman class." He smiled at her. "This could be it Ally. You can apply online by the looks of it." She smiled at him. "It looks too good to be true.. but hey what have I got to lose." She took the laptop and began filling in the application. "Okay read this over." She handed him the laptop and he cleared his throat reading it aloud. "It's great. I think they would be stupid not to accept you." He smiled. "Really Ally.. you're gonna be great."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this.. When I first left Ohio and moved out here I thought this was going to be my home forever. I thought I was going to meet some guy who had a half decent job.. and we would get married and I'd teach at Marino till I have sixty.. and now I'm moving out to New York with my ex student." She laughed a little. "It's a little surreal.."

"The future is a funny thing Ally. We never know what's gonna come along. I thought I was going to be stuck in Ohio all my life, and now I'm here." He shrugged. "You know what we need to do."

"What?" She asked.

"Break out the wine. Coffee's great, but I'm afraid if I'm not at least a little drunk I will cry." He half smiled at her. "I can't drink Dez."

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because knowing you, you will let me get totally out of it and I'll have the worst hangover tomorrow. I don't want to be on a plane with a huge hangover." She shot him a quick smile.

"For a second, I thought you were gonna say something else." He laughed it off. "Well. I will be having a glass of wine." He stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Remember you're supposed to be driving me to the airport!"

"I know.. I'm only having one!... Maybe."

"Dez!" She laughed as he disappeared into the kitchen. She looked around at her rather empty house. The stacks of boxes were scattered around her front room. She sighed with a sense of grief that she was leaving her home behind. Then she got a text from Austin saying "Can't wait to start our life together x". She was lucky to have him, because truth be told she was nervous, but he always made her feel safe. Whenever she was with him she felt like she could do anything, and even if she failed, he would still be there to pick her back up.

Her mind went back to Dallas and how understanding he had been. Ally had never seen him show such compassion to anyone, and she was humbled that he showed it to her. Of course she was worried about Austin's mother. She had only ever met her once and sure she seemed nice enough, but this was different. Ally tried to put herself in his mothers shoes but she couldn't do it. She had no idea what it would feel like. At some point she would have to tell her own parents. By that time things would have settled down and they probably wouldn't think twice. She smiled to herself. "Hey.." She was awoken out of her trance by Dez. "Where's the bottle opener?" He smiled.

"It's a screw top.." She looked confused and he looked down at the bottle.

"Oh.. so it is." He laughed. "Hey, did I tell you Piper came to me for advice or something."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She said she liked Austin and was unsure what to do. She got over him in like five minutes though. It was weird." He shrugged and Ally laughed.

"She was a nice girl I suppose." She smiled.

"You were totally jealous of her." He smirked.

"I was not!" She gave him a serious look. "Okay… maybe I was just a little." She laughed and he joined in.

Austin lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was actually happening. It was real. He was surprised that his mom didn't kill him then and there, but maybe she understood. Maybe she could accept that he was in love. He was in love with Ally Dawson. If he was being honest with himself, when it started it probably was just some stupid crush. Everyone get's the hots for their teacher at some point, but she grew on him. He didn't plan it, and he definitely didn't expect it. Austin had always been the cool and popular guy. However when he was with Ally he felt completely different. She made him feel all kinds of things. With just one smile she could make him feel all weak, like nothing else mattered but her. When they kissed it was like something out of a movie. It just felt right. He was over the moon that she was going to New York with him, because he really wanted to go there. Being a performer was his dream, and New York had some of the best colleges to get him started on that journey. Of course, he would have given it all up if she had chosen not to go with him. He would have stayed, and he would have fought to make it work as best he could. Because that's what you do for the people you love right? And Austin most certainly loved Ally.


	15. Goodbye's And A New Life

**The days of this are coming to an end. Sad times.. but there's still something big to come ;) (If there's spelling mistakes then it's because I'm genuinely going blind.) Enjoy! **

Today was the day. They day Ally left everything she had worked hard to achieve behind. Of course she was a little upset, but she knew that what came next would be ten times better than her life in Miami. She looked at her now rather empty and bare looking home and smiled. She had to sell most of her furniture which was hard for her, especially that chair she bought on sale for $5. It was such a good deal. She closed the gate and sighed at all the memories. Dez was waiting in the car. Thankfully his hangover had cured. He had only managed one glass of wine before passing out the night before. He opened the car door for her and she got in. She was trying her best not to shed some tears. Happy tears of course.

The drive to the airport was fairly quiet. Neither of them really knew what to say. Occasionally Dez would look over and smile. Ally stared out the window as she saw all the passing cars and people. She wondered what they were all thinking. What were their plans? She got a text from Austin saying he was at the airport waiting for her. It was hard to believe she was actually doing this for a boy. When she graduated she could have stayed with Dallas. She could have stayed in Ohio with him, and never have became a teacher, but she didn't. She was sure she loved Dallas, but she questioned if she was in love with him. She was glad that she had left though, because if she hadn't she would never experience the feeling of being in love. Finally, after what seemed like forever they reached the airport. Dez insisted on carrying Ally's bags, and she wasn't exactly complaining. They found Austin sitting on a bench waiting.

"I was beginning to thing you weren't gonna come." He said looking relieved.

"It was the traffic." She shrugged smiling.

"Well.. I'm really glad you're here.. and I'm really glad we're doing this." He pulled her in for a tight hug and she melted into his embrace. Dez cleared his throat. "I better head off now, got some things to do." He said smiling.

"Dez, thank you man. I'm gonna miss you." Austin said.

"You just look after her." He smiled extending his hand for a handshake.

"Real men hug." Austin smiled and took his former teacher into his arms. Dez briefly hugged back. "See you soon bud." Dez smiled and then looked at Ally.

"Austin, can we have a moment?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll wait inside." He smiled at Dez before heading into the busy airport.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"Anytime Ally.. anytime." There was sadness in his eye's as he pulled his best friend in for a warm hug. "It's not gonna be the same here without you." He admitted.

"I promise we'll be back to visit after everything is settled." They let go of each other and smiled.

"You take care of yourself out there. I know you're gonna do just great." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Call me as soon as everything is sorted and let me know you got there safe."

"I will, I promise." She smiled. "I'll miss you." She let a tear fall for her eye.

"I'll miss you too." He said trying to keep his tears in. "Now you better go. I don't want you to miss your flight." He nodded in the direction of Austin. Ally remained silent. She planted a kiss on his cheek before heading inside. When she reached Austin they looked back and Dez waved them off. Ally desperately tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She looked back for a final time and saw him turn and leave.

"You okay?" Austin asked helping her with her luggage.

"I'll be fine." She sighed and Austin wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Thank you Ally.. I know this is hard but I promise you I'll do anything for you." He smiled and kissed her. It was their first "public" display of affection and no one around them seemed to care. Which was not a bad thing at all. In fact, it actually felt good. They looked like a normal couple.. which she guessed they were now. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you." He smiled. It was amazing, everytime he said that Ally felt like it was the first time all over again. It was an incredible feeling. "I love you too." she bit her lip and smiled at him.

"You know.. we have like twenty minutes before we need to actually be on the flight." He smirked.

"I hope you are not suggesting public sex." She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"No." She smiled.

"Aw come on. I said I would do anything for you, surely you can do the same for me." He suggested. "There's a lot of things I would do for you Austin, but sex in public is not one of those things. You can wait." She patted the side of his face. "Now let's go."

"Such a tease." He laughed to himself before following her to the flight.

It was a relatively short flight, and Austin slept for most of it. So much for surviving off energy drinks. He had fallen asleep holding her hand. Ally had been on planes before, but upon take offs she got nervous. She felt safe with him. She was glad she was doing this. This was the happiest she had seen him in their entire time together, and in return it made her feel this sensational sense of happiness. She couldn't help but think about Dez. He would be heartbroken that she was gone, but she was sure he would be okay. They had never really been apart, but he had more friends in Miami than she did. He would be fine. She knew it. If Ally was being honest she was worried about Austin's mom. She would have to face her at some point and it probably wasn't going to be the most friendly of conversations. Why would it be. Ally had slept with her son. His mom had every right to be angry, but Ally hoped she would at least go easy on her for the sake of Austin.

Austin woke up just before the plan was about to land. He looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have slept on here." He sighed to himself. "You ready to like.. see my mom." He asked.

"Not really, but I'll just have to deal with it." She smiled.

"You don't have to worry.. I just need to be there for like five minutes to get the key's.. she probably won't even say anything to you." He tried to reassure her.

"I can take what she has to say.. she has every right." Ally shrugged.

"Babe, don't say stuff like that. You know for a fact this is as much my fault as yours. She knows that too." He smiled and rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.

She admired him trying to make her feel better but she know that not everyone was going to be as accepting as Dez. The city was absolutely stunning. It had taken them a long cab ride to finally be able to see anything, but when they finally got there Ally wasn't disappointed. She had never been to New York, even though she had always wanted to. She had watched one too many episodes of Glee and always dreamed about actually visiting it. And now she was going to live in it.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? You could just wait downstairs.." He suggested.

"No. There's no point in hiding from her." Ally said.

"I promise, It will be okay.." He took her hand and smiled. Ally took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the address his mother had given him. There was a suspenseful silence until they heard the approaching footsteps. Austin gave a reassuring nod to Ally as the door opened.

"Austin!" His mother exclaimed almost bursting one of Ally's ear drums. She grabbed her son and pulled him into a big hug. "I was getting worried about you!" She pulled away and took a good look at him. "What are you wearing?" She asked.

"It's normal clothing.." He said looking confused.

"Of course sweetie." She smiled and then looked at Ally. That smile was short lived. There was an extremely awkward silent and his mother looked her up and down.

"Mom.. this is Ally.. my girlfriend." He introduced her and once again took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Ally smiled.

"You too." His mother sort of smiled.. Ally couldn't tell if it was real or fake. "Come in, come in." She ushered them in. "This is the address and here are the key's." She handed Austin a sheet of paper and a set of key's. "If you have any problems call me sweetheart." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks mom.. I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Indeed. Ally.. may I have a word." Ally's heart sank as those words left his mother's lips.

"Of.. of course." She stuttered in response. His mother glared at him as he stood there in silence. "You can leave Austin." She said.

"Oh.. right.. I'll just be outside then." He let out a nervous laugh before leaving as quickly as he could.

There were some awkward looks and Ally decided to break the silence. "Look, I know that you must be mad about this but-" She was cut off.

"I'm not mad. I'm shocked and a little confused, but I'm not mad. Sure, I was when he first told me." His mother shrugged. "My son is a very confident boy. Once he get's his mind set on something then he will make sure he fulfills that. There was no way anyone was going to change his mind about you." There was a slight pause and Ally smiled. "The way he talks about you.. it's really something Ally. If this is what he wants, then I may as well support that." She smiled.

"I really love him you know." Ally said.

"I know.. I know." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't actually know your first name." Ally laughed a little.

"It's Mimi." She extended her hand for a handshake and Ally accepted. "Now go take care of him. I love him, but he's a bit of an idiot." His mother laughed and Ally joined in.

"Thank you." Ally said before leaving.

"So she didn't kill you." Austin said looking relieved.

"Nope.. in fact.. she wasn't angry at all." Ally shrugged.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." He put his arm around her. "Alright, let's go check this place out." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Yes Dez, we got here fine.. obviously."

"Good! I was just worrying is all." Dez said over the phone. "So how is it?"

"It's amazing, I think I'm going to love it here." She smiled to herself.

"How did It go with his mom?" He asked.

"Surprisingly well.. She is quite scary.. a little like Trish."

"Oh great. Well I'm glad you got there safe!" Dez laughed. "So is the place nice?"

"Oh my god yes. You should see this place Dez."

"Well, I can't wait till I visit! You heard from that place you applied to?"

"Not yet. I'm not really sure if I will hear." She sounded worried.

"Surely you will. Even if you don't there's plenty of other places out there to look at." He said.

"I hope so. I will give it a few days."

"_Ally get off the phone! I've had 15 cans of monster and I need to burn this energy off!"_

"Did I really just hear that?" Dez laughed.

"Yes.. yes you did." She laughed too.

"Well I shall let you go, duty calls I guess eh?" He joked.

"Oh of course." She laughed. "Okay, I will call you tomorrow! I miss you."

"Miss ya too." Dez said before hanging up.

"Austin, you can't just shout things like that! I could have been on the phone to my parents." She turned around to see him standing there with the biggest smirk on his face and his shirt off.

"You were taking too long."

"Who said we were even doing this tonight?" She asked.

"So you're saying you don't want to have sex with me?" He raised an eyebrow. She looked at him with hunger in her eye's. "Okay fine, let's do this." She smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist." He smirked and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. Once she was on the bed he hovered over the top of her and kissed her. "You're so fucking sexy you know that right?" He asked.

"You're so foul mouthed, you know that right?" She winked and he laughed.

She could get used to this.


	16. Late Dinner Date

**Short but sweet. So.. I've already half written the ending to this and personally I think you guys will like it. Can't believe this is almost done :O Thank you to everyone who reads! These next few chapters are ones you don't want to miss... ;) trololololol. (If there's spelling mistakes it's because I'm an idiot.)**

Ally was awoken by the sun burning her eye's. She looked over to see Austin fast asleep beside her. He certainly burned off all that energy last night. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, everything was fine and dandy until she noticed the time. 2pm.. 2 in the afternoon.. Ally had never slept in this late in her entire life. "Oh my god Austin! Wake up." She nudged him.

"Five more minutes." He groaned turning away from her.

"Austin, it's two in the afternoon!"

"So what.. it's not like we have school." He was right. In fact they had absolutely nothing to do. It was unusual for Ally have have nothing to do. She knew she most likely would need to start looking for another job. Maybe McDonalds would accept someone such as herself. She sighed to herself before getting ready. Austin had fallen back asleep, which was evident from his snoring.

It felt weird waking up in a different house. It had taken her all her time to get used to the house back in Miami, and now she was in a whole new place. What was there to even do in New York? Now she was here she had no idea where to start. It was sort of overwhelming.

_Ally - Good morning. _

_Dez - Morning?_

_Ally - Afternoon. Sorry, I have literally just woken up._

_Dez - Damn Ally, not like you._

_Ally - Right? Jet lag obviously._

_Dez - Oh of course! So what's in the agenda today?_

_Ally - I believe we are supposed to be having dinner with Austin's mom, but other than that I have no idea._

_Dez - You're in the big apple! There has to be something to do._

_Ally - There is loads to do, but I don't want to do anything without Austin :)_

_Dez - Yuck, you're turning into a lovey dovey couple._

_Ally - Jealous? :)_

_Dez - Maybe. Anyway, take him with you._

_Ally - I would, but he's still asleep._

_Dez - What on earth did you two do last night?_

_Ally - You don't want to know._

_Incoming Call from unknown. _Ally stared at the screen. "Hrm.." She thought to herself before answering. "Hello, Ally Dawson speaking." What came next was amazing. "Are you serious?... Yes! Of course.. oh my gosh.. thank you so much!" Ally couldn't believe it. She felt a rush of excitement and relief run through her body. She ran into the bedroom and threw herself on the bed screaming. "Austin!" Austin immediately sat up.

"What, what's wrong?" He said worried.

"Austin! I got the job! I have a job! ahhhhhhhh!" She threw her arms around him.

"You gave me a fright there!" He said wrapping his arms around her. "What job?" He asked.

"I applied to be a teacher at M. , I never expected to be accepted!" She smiled.

"Ally, that's amazing." He kissed her. "I'm proud of you." He smiled. "I knew things would work out just fine!"

"Thank you.. thank you for making me come here." She smiled.

"It's not like you had a choice." He winked.

_Dez - I take it Austin woke up and you got busy?_

_Ally - DEZ I GOT THE JOB._

_Dez - omfg._

_Ally - WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!_

_Dez - Way to go! I KNEW IT. We need to celebrate._

_Ally - Yes!_

_Dez - Would it be bad if I just booked a flight?_

_Ally - Dez, don't even mess with me right now._

_Dez - I'm not ;)_

_Ally - OMFG._

_Dez - I'll keep you posted._

Ally may have just cried tears of joy at that point. Because everything was working out just perfectly. It was more than amazing, it was fantastic. "Dez is coming here!" She exclaimed.

"Okay.. breathe.." Austin laughed.

"I can't help it.. this is just so.."

"So?" He asked.

"So perfect." She smiled.

"Just like yourself then." He smiled back.

"That was beyond cheesy Austin." She laughed. "But it was cute." She leaned and kissed him.

"So since you've all of a sudden got all this energy and you woke me up.. what's say we celebrate properly." He smirked.

"Austin, we need to go and meet your mom. Besides I just got dressed"

"That's not for hours and clothes are put on to be taken back off again." He shrugged and winked. "How could I say no." She bit her lip.

"You can't." He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. "I really love you." He smiled looking up to her. "Well.. I would certainly hope so Mr. Moon." She smiled.

"You better love me too, future Mrs Moon."

"Future Mrs Moon?" She asked.

"If you stick with me that long." He smiled.

"Well we'll have to see about that won't we." She had this smug look on her face.

"Shut up and kiss me." he laughed.

They were late. So late. It really wasn't hard. All they had to do was arrive at a restaurant for 6pm, but they didn't. Because they had fallen asleep, again. Ally was a hot mess. They both had to have the quickest showers in their life. Ally wasn't even sure if the water had a chance to heat up. They both rushed around the flat getting ready, trying to make it looking like they obviously didn't just spend the last few hours having sex and then sleeping. "How do I look?" She asked him applying her lipstick. "Like a million dollars." He smiled. "How do I look?" He asked and she looked him up and down. "Those shoes don't match that outfit, but we don't have time!" She grabbed his hand and rushed him out the door.

"She is going to kill us." Austin said getting out of the taxi.

"That isn't making me feel any better!" She smoothed down her dress. As they approached they resturant it became clear that Mimi was not happy. She spotted them and gave them the biggest death stare in the history of death stares. And you'd better believe it, Ally had seen some mean looks working with Trish, but this was the icing on the cake. "Mom I am so sorry, we just got so caught up.."

"The traffic was bad." Ally interrupted.

"Hm." His mother rolled her eyes. "Well, let's not stand about all night." She said walking inside.

Austin let out a deep sigh and took Ally's hand leading her in.

"So mom, Ally got a job today." He smiled.

"Doing?" Mimi asked.

"Teaching." Ally smiled. "I applied to M.U.N.Y and they offered me the job."

"That is a very good school. My second choice for Austin to attend." She smiled. "Congratulations." she took a sip of her wine.

"Thank you." Ally smiled at her gaining a nod from her.

"Have you spoken to dad?" Austin asked.

"Oh god, don't even get me started on that man. Do you know he has a new girlfriend? We aren't even divorced yet." She sighed.

"I'm sorry.. he's kind of a dick." Austin shrugged.

"Language." She warned him. "But I agree. I'll have to fly back there soon to finalize things."

"It'll be alright mom." He smiled at her. "Everything has a way working itselfs out." He smiled at Ally and took her hand. At first his mom looked a little uncomfortable, but she eventually gave in and smiled. "Ally, I am glad you are here. You know Austin has never been the brightest of boys."

"Oh thanks mom. Nice to know I am love." He laughed a little.

"Let me finish Austin." She glared at him. "You seem to bring out the best in him." She smiled. "I can tell how much you mean to him. Welcome to the family!" She reached over the table and pulled Ally in for a hug. Ally laughed and hugged back. "Thank you."

"Alright mom, I think you've had enough to drink." Austin said trying to separate his mothers rather tight grip on Ally. "Nonsense Austin. I'm just fine." She smiled letting go.

"Tonight was interesting." Austin said kicking his shoes off and jumping onto the couch.

"Indeed. I like your mom." Ally smiled.

"Well by the looks of it she likes you too.. more than I expected." He shrugged as she sat beside him on the couch. "Hm, well I'm glad she likes me." Ally kissed his cheek. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable." She said getting back up.

"Alright babe." He picked up the TV remote and began flicking through the channels. "Hey that Texas and Ellie thing is on."

"_Ellie I got signed to Stark records cause I'm so cool and rad and stuff. Thank you for being an amazing song writer. I've came to the sudden realization after dating 3 other girls that I love you! let's make out while Trez and Drish are gone!"_

Austin laughed. "Weird show." He muttered to himself.


	17. The Next Big Thing?

**OMG I AM SO SORRY. I know I haven't updated in a long ass time. Trust me I have felt bad, but I just was not happy with this chapter at all. Finally I think it's at a good enough state to be uploaded! So after this there is only two more chapters. I really can't thank you guys enough for all the support on this story.**

She sat in her car waiting for Dez to call. It had only been a few weeks since she had seen him but it felt like it had been forever. She found herself constantly checking her watch. He was late, most likely because the plane was delayed. She sighed to herself and turned on the radio.

"_Gooooooooooood morning New York! It's a fine, fine summers day here today. I'm your host Jett Deely, make sure you stick with us as we'll be playing you the newest and hottest music around."_

As much as Ally loved music, she wasn't exactly caught up with all the modern stuff. Apparently Taylor Swift was quite popular now a days. Ally was sure that the one song about the haters hating and the players playing had been played five times in the space of half an hour. Finally, after a long and painful wait, Dez called. "Dez!"

"Hey." He laughed. "I'm here, where are you?"

"Come outside, it's the red Ford." She said.

"Oh, I see you." He hung up and she opened her car door flying out of it. She began running up and met him halfway. His arms automatically extended and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too! It's so great to see you. Miami isn't the same without you." He smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait to show the apartment!" Smiled leading him back to the car. He threw his suitcase in the trunk and got in the car. Ally fiddled about with her car keys before finally starting the car. The radio automatically came on and it gave Ally the fright of her life. She had no idea why it was so loud. "Goodness me." She said turning down the volume.

"Hold on, hold onnnn!" Dez said turning the volume back up. "Is that Austin?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "No." Ally laughed listening in. And then she came to the sudden realization that it was. At first she didn't believe it. There was no way. It wasn't possible. She was simply speechless.

"_And that was Austin Moooooooon! And his song Double Take. A fine example of a viral sensation. We hope to hear from Austin soon, because apparently no one can get a hold of him! So Mr Moon, if you are out there we wanna talk to you, as we think you may be the next big thing! Make sure you stay tuned as we play you through the hottest and freshest new tunes all day! I'm your host Jett Deely, hoping you are having a great day."_

Ally just stared at Dez. "Hm.." Dez said. "That was.. a nice surprise?" He shrugged. Ally pulled out her phone and called up her boyfriend. There was no answer. "No answer." She said. "He wasn't awake when I left this morning, he was up last night messing around with something."

"Well.. maybe we should go check on him." Dez suggested.

"Indeed." Ally said putting her foot down on the pedal.

"Austin?" Ally called as she opened the front door. "Austin. I'm back." She threw her bag on the couch. "Ooooh." Dez looked around stunned. "This is better than my house." He laughed. "Fancy, fancy."

"Austin!" She shouted.

"What?" He said stumbling out of the bedroom. His hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. She had to admit he did look hot, but it was evident he had just woken up. "Oh hey Dez." He smiled and Dez nodded at him.

"What were you doing last night?" Ally asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"Last night, what were you doing? You didn't come to bed until late."

"Oh. I was messing around with a song, why?" He asked scratching his head.

"Because, we literally just heard you on the radio."

"What?" He laughed. "Don't be silly." he said turning his computer on.

"Did you post it somewhere?" Dez asked.

"On youtube, but it's like my first video and I'm pretty sure my channel is called "Mooninator" so it's not like anyone would have seen it." He shrugged.

"Austin it was you. The song was called.." She clicked her fingers trying to remember the name.

"Double Take." Dez helped her out.

"That was the one! It was you, I swear. He said your name and everything."

Austin opened up his youtube page and almost had a heart attack. He looked at Ally and Dez in complete shock. "I told you!" She said.

"This doesn't make any sense." He shook his head. "I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming." He reassured himself.

"You aren't." Ally shook her head. "How many views does it have exactly?" She asked.

"Uh.. Just over a million.." He stuttered out.

"WHAT?" She literally screamed. She had expected there to be a few thousand views at least, but a number like that. Ally had no idea that was even possible. She began taking deeper and deeper breaths. "I'm freaking out." she said.

"I can tell." Austin stood up and put his hand on her back. "I didn't know this was gonna happen.." He looked down. "What's so bad about this?" Dez asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because if people want to talk to me chances are they will find out about me and Ally and our whole relationship will be out there." Austin sighed.

"Oh.. I never really thought of it like that." Dez scratched his head.

"Austin.. maybe it's not so bad.. I mean I'm not your teacher anymore." She half smiled at him.

"I know but people might not be so understanding.." He picked up his phone. "Oh god, I have so many missed calls. I can just refuse to talk to people.. right?" He asked.

"You can." She nodded.

"I'm um.. I'm gonna go get dressed and call my mom." He turned away from the two and disappeared into the bedroom. Ally sighed.

"You know.. maybe it isn't so bad? He can just avoid being interviewed by that radio fellow and it will probably all blow by in a few weeks." Dez tried to comfort Ally.

"I suppose.." She shrugged and sat down.

"You don't seem so convinced?"

"This is just so crazy, we've only been here a few weeks and this has happened." Dez sat down beside her. "I know that he doesn't want this whole thing to get out.. but he just had his song played on the radio. Thousands of people heard him sing.. It's a big deal." She looked at Dez.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked.

"He has to do something about it.. I mean, he's virtually famous."

"But usually when people go viral they die out after a few days?" Dez said.

"I know, but not everyone. He could make a career out of this. It's a really big opportunity."

"Alright. So say he does become the next big thing and it gets out that you were his teacher, what you gonna do?" Dez asked.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with it." She shrugged.

"And you don't think the fans he has will leave?"

"Oh I don't know Dez! But this is just too good of an opportunity for him to pass up!"

"What's all the shouting about?" Austin asked returning.

"I think you should contact that radio show." Ally said.

"Ally, the whole point of moving here was to stay out of the spotlight."

"I know, this wasn't supposed to happen, but it has. Austin, you could make something of yourself. You could be living your dream." She smiled.

"People will find out."

"Then let them. Austin, you won't be the one who get's in trouble. If anything happens it will happen to me." She said.

"I don't wanna be doing this all over again." He looked down.

"You won't. You nothing to hide.. we have nothing to hide.." She took his hand. "You can do this. If people judge.. then let them." She shrugged.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too.." She smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oooookay." Dez cleared his throat.

"Don't you have some sight seeing or something to do Dez?" Ally smiled.

"Um.. I guess I could go and admire that coffee shop across the road if you two want some… alone time." Dez awkwardly smiled.

"That would be great dude." Austin said ushering him out the door.

"I'll come get you in 20 minutes." Ally called as Dez was pushed out the door.

"Make it 30." Austin winked before closing the door. Dez stood there in slight shock at what had just happened, before shaking his head and leaving."

Dez sat staring at his empty cup of coffee. He glanced at his watch and then to the clock on the wall. There was no difference. Finally Ally walked through the door looking way too pleased with herself. "Sorry I took so long." She smiled.

"I don't even wanna know." Dez laughed. "Where's Austin?"

"Well he's on the phone to that Jeet Deely person."

"Are you sure about this?" Dez asked.

"Yes. I can't let him lose this."

"Even if it costs you the new job?"

"I don't even start that job for another two months, I hope by then things will be okay.. I mean, maybe no one will care?" She said.

"Maybe. I guess we'll find out.. but you I'll be here no matter what." He smiled.

"Thank you Dez." She leaned across and hugged him.

"I'm sure it will all work out, and you'll be a successful teacher with your rockstar boyfriend." He hugged her back. "Let's hope so. Now I think you should buy me a coffee." She smiled.

"Oh really? Even though I'm the guest." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." She smirked.

"Right then." He said standing up.

"And when you get back I want to hear all about your date with Trish." She said trying not to laugh. His eye's widened. "How did you find out about that!?" He tried to keep his voice hushed.

"I have my sources." She laughed. "Coffee. Now." She smiled.

Dez literally ran back with her coffee, almost burning himself. "Who told you!?" He said sitting down. "Trish." Ally smiled.

"You still talk to her? She didn't tell me!"

"What is the big deal Dez, I think it's cute." She smiled.

"You do?" He asked.

"Calm down Dez.. It really isn't a big deal." She reassured him. "So, how did it happen?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I was out and I bumped into her and it just kinda happened."

"Uh huh…" Ally laughed.

"Okay.. I had been thinking about her a lot.. I don't know why.. and then I saw her in the street so I purposely bumped into her." He awkwardly laughed. "Is that creepy?"

"A little bit.." She joined in with the laughter. Their attention was drawn to the door opening and Austin walking through.

"Oh my god!" A girl screamed. "It's Austin Moon!" She ran over and hugged him. He gave a worried look to Dez and Ally who just laughed. "They wanna know know know you're name name name!" The girl sang, rather out of tune.

"Hi.." Austin awkwardly laughed.

"Can I have a picture with you!?" The girl screamed.

"Sure.." Austin smiled for the picture.

"I love you, I love you!" The girl sang before running back over to her table. Austin stood there in a state of shock for a few seconds before finally snapping out of it. He sat down beside Ally. "What was that?" He asked.

"I believe the term is 'fangirl' and it seems you are going to have quite a few of them.." Ally laughed. "So, what's the news?"

"Well.. My mom pretty much freaked out and that Jett Deely wants to interview me tomorrow live on air." Austin took a deep breath.

"That's good!" Ally smiled.

"Ally are you sure about this?" He looked at her.

"Austin, trust me. You have to take this chance. If you don't, you will regret it."

"Alright.. I just want you to promise that no matter what happens you'll stay with me." He half smiled at her. "I promise.. and I want you to promise, that if you become the next big thing you aren't going to leave me for someone younger and more attractive." She smiled.

"There is no one more attractive than you." He leaned in and kissed her and it wasn't long before they were making out. "Guys." Dez cleared his throat. "There are children present."

"oh… right.." Austin said blushing.

"You should probably try and prepare for tomorrow. You have no idea what he's going to ask you." Ally suggested.

"Yeah. I'll try not fuck up.""You won't. I have faith in you." She smiled.


	18. The Interview

**There is one more chapter of this left.. it will be out tomorrow.. sad times... anyway! I hope you enjoy this one. If there are any spelling mistakes then it's because I'm an idiot. Have a great weekend too! :)**

"Do I have a girlfriend.. pshhhh.. maybe."

"Austin, you can't say that." Ally sighed. "Just be honest."

"I'm scared people might like hunt you down and kill you, have you seen all these tweets I've been getting?" He pulled out his phone. "Austin, you are hot 'af' which I assume stands for as fuck. Oh here's another one. 'Austin Moon is daddy.' What does that even mean?" He said.

"They are just your fans Austin. It's what they do. And they aren't lying, you are hot as fuck." She smiled. "Did I just hear Ally Dawson say the word fuck without being angry?" He smirked.

"I was just quoting what they said!" She defended herself.

"Uh huh… It kinda turned me on." He winked.

"No. We have to go." She reminded him.

"But Allllyyyyyy!" He whined.

"Austin, you said you were doing this interview and you don't want to make a bad impression."

"Fine, fine. Where's Dez?"

"He's waiting outside for us." She smiled.

"So, you're coming with then?" He asked.

"Do you want me too? My plan was just to sit outside and wait for you."

"Can you come in with me.. I mean.. I'm kinda nervous to be honest." He shrugged.

"Austin I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Please. I think I'd do a lot better with you closer.." He smiled.

"Okay.. if they let me in."

"They will." He took her hand. "I already asked."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, I like to be prepared." He pecked her lips. "Now let's go! We're gonna be late." He winked.

Ally had put on a brave face but if she was being honest with herself she was terrified. She was terrified of what people would think. She was scared that she would be in the same room as everyone when announced it. She was scared what Trish would think. Ally and Trish had kept in contact ever since the end of term. They had become quite good friends, texting and calling each other everyday, but Ally had never mentioned Austin. How could she? Trish would probably be disgusted at the idea of them both doing it in the school. Not only that but all of Ally's old colleagues, her neighbours, the man who used to serve her in the coffee shop, there was a chance they would all find out. Perhaps even worse would be her parents. She knew they didn't really listen to the radio, but if the name "Ally Dawson" was mentioned news would soon travel to them. Ally knew that no legal action would be taken, he was 18 and fully aware of what he was doing, but that wouldn't stop people being judgmental.

At the same time maybe it would be good. There would be no more having to hide it. Even though they had moved away there was still a chance that they might bump into someone they knew and that would be messy. If it was all out in the open then it would only be a few weeks before people stopped caring. At least that's what she hoped.

Dez had offered to drive and Austin sat in the back of the car playing on his phone. Ally turned on the radio to Jett Deelys voice. "Good Morning USA! Today is a very exciting day because we have Austin Moon on the show ladies and gentlemen! That's right, the teen viral sensation will be joining us live on air for his very first interview! And it seems he has gained quite a big fan base judging by the enormous line of screaming girls outside! Mr Moon is one popular boy. Don't miss the exclusive interview coming up very soon!" His voice faded and Taylors Swift's voice began to play. "Oh my god is this is the only song this station has?" Ally turned the volume down and sighed. "Are you okay?" Austin asked from the back.

"I'm fine." She turned and smiled at him.

"Ally, relax. If anyone has anything to say then they can deal with me." He smiled back at her.

"I love you.." She said, almost to quiet to hear.

"I love you too." He leaned forward to give her a kiss but was stopped by Dez.

"Hey! No making out in the car. Besides it's dangerous." He smiled to himself and Ally laughed. Her attention was immediately caught by the very large group of people standing outside the studio. Mr Deely certainly wasn't lying. "How exactly are we supposed to get in there." Dez asked. Just then what looked like some sort of security guard walked over to the car. "Austin Moon?" He asked.

"I'm here." Austin waved from the back.

"What are you his dad or something?" The man asked Dez.

"No! I'm just a friend."

"Alright, pull up over there." The man pointed and Dez obeyed. As soon as they got out of the car there was just noise. Ally heard the phrases "_Austin have my babies!" _and "_MARRY ME?" _one too many times.

Once safely inside Ally looked around. It was… fancy, to say the least. It had the fresh smell about it that expensive places usually do. The trio were lead through a number of halls before finally reaching a studio. "Wait here and Deely will direct you from here." The man said before leaving. Austin looked nervous. He had become all sweaty and his hands were shaking. "Hey.." Ally said softly taking his hand. "Don't worry.. like you said to me in the car, I've got your back too." She smiled.

"I just don't wanna mess anything up." He looked down.

"You won't. Okay, whatever happens after this we can deal with it." She nodded.

"Okay." He half smiled at her.

"Austin Moon?" A voice called. "Pleasure to meet you finally!" The man smiled. "I'm Jett Deely, although I'm sure you already knew that." He smirked.

"Uh yeah.. hey." Austin said shaking his hand.

"Alright, it's just through here and we can get this thing going!" He smiled leading them into the room. "If your friends just want to sit over there and put those headphones on." He pointed to some seats that were to the side of the studio. Ally smiled at Austin before sitting down beside Dez. "Alright Austin, so we're going to play your song then I'll talk for a little bit and then we can jump right into the questions." Jett said.

"Alright.." Austin took a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous. You'll do just fine. Put those on." Jett said pointing at some headphones.

"_You're gonna make, make, make them do a double take!"_

"That was Austin Mooooon with his song Double Take. Austin is a prime example of how much power the internet has over today's music. We all can't get enough of this song and now we have the man behind it here in the studio live with us. You've been sending your questions in all morning so let's get to asking! Austin. First of all, everyone wants to know how old you are?"

"I'm 18." Austin responded.

"Fresh outta high school then! So what inspired you to write this song?"

"I dunno really.. It just kinda came to me. I was messing around with my guitar and found this chord progression that I thought was kinda cool and the lyrics just kinda came to me."

"Did you write it with someone in mind?" Jett asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"Now, when you posted this song did you ever think it was going to get this many views?"

"No. Actually I'm still trying to believe it myself." Austin said and Jett laughed.

"So the video is coming up for around 4 million views in just two days, two days! It also has half a million downloads from itunes. That is quite a lot of money, don't you think?"

"I don't really know.. I have no idea how all this works, I didn't think that many people would buy it." Austin said in shock.

"Why do you think people like this song so much?" Jett asked.

"I wish I knew. I think people can just appreciate good music, and I guess that's what people think this song is."

"Of course, so do you plan to post more songs?"

"I mean yeah, I have a bunch that I have written.. if the fans want it."

"Oh I think they do Austin!" Jett chuckled. "Okay, we have one more question that everyone is dying to know."

This was it. Ally and Dez braced themselves for what was coming next.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jett asked.

"Uh.." Austin said nervously. Ally could see that he had become 10 times more nervous than he was a few moments ago. He looked over at her for some sort of guidance. She smiled and nodded and he smiled back. "Austin?" Jett asked.

"Uh.. Sorry.. a girlfriend? Yeah.. I have a girlfriend."

"I do believe you just broke the hearts of many teen girls out there." Jett laughed. "So, who is the lucky girl?"

"She's um.." He glanced over at Ally and Dez who were anxiously awaiting his answer. "She's… Her name… Her name is Ally. Ally Dawson." As soon as those words left his mouth Ally took the deepest breath she had ever taken. "Ally Dawson?" Jett asked. "Is that all you can say about her?" He asked.

"She was my teacher." Austin blurted out. Dez brought his hand to his face, he couldn't bare to look. "Your teacher.. is your girlfriend?" Jett asked looking confused.

"She was my teacher.. but she isn't anymore.." Austin tried to explain.

"Alright.." Jett said scratching his head.

"I love her." Austin shrugged. "I know I probably just lost most of my fan base, if I even had any to start with but I love her. And I don't care what anyone thinks or says about it. I'd do anything for her." He smiled to himself. "And if that means having the shortest career in history then I can do that.. cause I know she would do anything for me too." He took a deep breath and Jett smiled a little. "How old is she?" He asked.

"She's only 22.. 23 soon.. but I'm almost 19." Austin nodded.

"Well alright then." Jett laughed a little. "You heard it here first folks, Austin Moon is in love and nothing's going to change that! Thank you for joining us this morning Austin. I certainly hope your career is not short lived at all and I hope to hear some new stuff from you soon. Good Luck." Jett said. "Thanks." Austin smiled.

The trio were lead out of the room as Jett continued his show. "Um…" Was all Austin managed to say. He was about to start speaking, he was probably going to apologize but there was no need. Ally leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips. She didn't care if people were watching. At first he was a little taken back, but soon enough he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her. "Austin.." She smiled. "That was the sweetest thing ever."

"You told me to be honest.. so I was." He smiled back. Ally pulled out her phone and her heart skank. There was a text from Trish that read "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Austin asked.

"It's started." She showed him the text.

Ally sat and stared at her phone in fear. Should she call? She figured that she at least owed Trish an explanation but Ally feared what it would result in. "You gonna call?" Dez asked sitting down beside her. "I don't know… where's Austin?"

"He's on the phone to his mom." Dez replied. Ally picked up her phone and scrolled over Trish's name. "I suppose I'll have to face her at some point." Ally said clicking dial.

"Ally.. I'm surprised you called." A rather unamused Trish said on the other end of the phone.

"I'm so sorry Trish.. I know what you must be thinking." Ally sighed.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if a teacher or a student had seen you two?" Trish asked. "Yeah.." Ally responded.

"Yet you continued to do it?"

"Trish I'm sorry I never meant for it to get that far.. I guess I just fell for him."

"Did Dez know about this?"

"Yeah.." Ally responded.

"And not even he told me? Does everyone think I'm some type of monster?" Trish asked.

"No.. No of course not."

"Ally. It was wrong what you done."

"I know, I know that. I've been through this already.. Trish.. I don't need more people to complain at me about this.. I just need my friends to be happy." Ally pleaded.

"Happy that you slept with one of my students? Because I'm guessing you have done that."

"Trish please."

"You should have told me." Trish sighed. "I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Ally reassured her. "I was scared that I would get fired or something.."

"Everyone here is in a sort of state of shock.. I will call you back in a few days when it all blows over." Trish said.

"Thank you.." Ally replied.

"For what?" Trish asked.

"For not being angry."

"Who said I'm not angry?" Trish asked and Ally sighed. "Okay.. I'm not angry.. just shocked. I'm not really sure what you two are thinking, but it's your life. If you two want to be like that then no one can stop you."

"Thanks" Ally said.

"Right. I will talk to you soon. I suggest not returning here for a while." Trish said before hanging up. "Well?" Dez asked.

"She took that better than I had expected." Ally shrugged.

"Is she mad at me?" He asked.

"She didn't really say.. but probably. I think she's a little mad at us all.." Ally laughed a little.

"You know, I'm glad he told everyone. It has to be better than keeping it a secret all the time?"

"Yeah." Ally smiled. "It is."


	19. To A Good Life

**Time to… say goodbye. And so the end has come. Before we get started I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the amazing support on this story. I really don't think I'll ever have a story as popular as this lol. Thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, reviewed or even just read this story. It was really overwhelming. I hope that if I do write a story again, you guys will read it, but if not, I'm still thankful. So.. I hope this is a finale that pleases all. I think it serves closure.. who knows.. maybe I'll do a one shot to follow this up in the future. (If there is spelling mistakes or anything then I am so done because I have read this through like a million times.)**

It had been a week since everything had went public. It was met with mixed reviews, some good, some bad. The good part was that Austin hadn't really lost the fame. In fact, many of his fans thought that their relationship was "cute". It had brought Ally some relief, and she was incredibly happy that Austin was making a name for himself. The bad part of course was the adults. Many didn't care, and some were even supportive, but there was the group who were filled with pure disgust. Ally couldn't really blame them, but it did hurt. There was the occasional dirty look as she passed by in them in the street. At times some were vocal with such words as "slut" or "whore" and some would even say "desperate." That one got her the most. Ally was not desperate. She never went out of her way to be with Austin, she never meant to fall in love with him, but she did. There was no desperation about it. Then of course there were her parents. It hadn't taken them long to find out and of course they weren't happy. Ally got that angry phone call that made her feel like shit. Her parents had always been quite traditional with relationships. They were divorced but they still remained good friends. Her mother mentioned something about Dallas trying to defend Austin and herself, which only made matters worse. She was happy he tried though. She wished there was some way she could make people see that she really did care for his boy, and that she really was in love with him. However there was no way. No one would listen anyway. Did it really matter though? As long as he knew that her feelings were true then nothing else would matter. That's how it should be, but she couldn't help but let those comments get to her. She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. "3:25 am." She knew she should have been sleeping, but she was over thinking as usual.

Austin turned over and let out a sigh. "You're still awake?" He asked to which Ally nodded. "Baby.. what's wrong? You can talk to me." He sat up in the bed and she just looked at him. "If this is about our relationship then you need to stop worrying about it.."

"That's easier said than done." Ally sighed.

"Ally come on. I know that it's hard, but it's better to face it and get it out of the way, right?"

"It is.." She looked down.

"Hey.. just forget them okay? They aren't worth it. And besides, it's once in a blue moon."

"I know.. I'm sorry. I'm just letting it get to me." Ally said.

"Well don't. We done nothing wrong.. and we'll sort it with yours parents. If my mom was understanding then they will come round eventually." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Now get some sleep. We have a birthday party to plan tomorrow." He leaned across and pecked her lips.

Ally had almost forgotten that she would be turning 23 in a few days. She was indifferent to it. She would just be one year older, it was no big deal, but of course Austin would make a big deal of it. She knew he and Dez were planning a surprise birthday party, they weren't exactly the best at keeping secrets. It still amazed Ally to this day how Austin had managed to keep their relationship on the down low. A little part of her was looking forward to it. It would take her mind off everything for sure.

* * *

><p>"Dude, are you sure you wanna do this?" Dez asked.<p>

"I've never been so sure in my life." Austin smiled.

"Well alright, I think she might freak out." Dez laughed.

"In a good way I hope." Austin smiled. "Anyway.. I feel bad about her parents. I mean my mom is fine with it and my dad couldn't care less.. I don't get why her parents made such a big deal about it."

"Ally's parents are kind of old fashioned. I mean when she was dating Dallas her parents went awol if she was even a minute late from coming home, but I guess it's cause they love her."

"But I love her." Austin said.

"I know you do, I know, but to them you're just some guy who has the potential to break their daughters heart. And the fact that you were her student probably doesn't go well with folks like them." Dez shrugged.

"Maybe I should ask them to come to her party?" Austin suggested.

"Oh I dunno if that's such a good idea.. and it's a bit short notice."

"Well they have two days.. and I would pay for their flights." Austin shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"If you think it will make a difference then go for it." Dez smiled.

"Hi.. is this Mrs Dawson?" Austin asked over the phone.

"This is she, who is asking?"

"Um.. I'm Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon? Why exactly are you calling me? Has my daughter asked you to?"

"No no.. She doesn't know that I'm calling." He replied.

"What do you want?" She spat out.

"Look, I know you don't like me but you can't take this out on Ally."

"What my daughter has done is unforgivable. Do you not see that?" She asked.

"No. I don't see it, because she hasn't done anything wrong."

"If you say so. I really do have to go now."

"Wait.. look.. it's almost her birthday and I'm throwing her a party.. I just wanna know if you wanna come..?" He asked.

"No." She responded.

"Please Mrs Dawson, she's really upset.. and that makes me upset.. just give it a chance, like she gave me a chance. I know it's short notice but I will pay for everything I promise I'll pay for Mr Dawson's too if he wants to go.. just, don't punish her for something that wasn't her fault." He pleaded with her. There was a silence. "Please." He sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I care about her.. and she really wants your guys support. I will paypal you the money and you can decide.. just think about it please." He said and she hung up.

"Well?" Dez asked.

"I don't know." Austin shrugged. "I hope I didn't just make things worse." He sat down.

"They are either gonna show up or they won't." Dez shrugged. "Besides, you have bigger things to worry about." He smiled.

"Right?" Austin smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Austin I told you I didn't a big fuss." Ally said.

"Just close your eyes." He smiled.

"I'm not sure if I trust you." She raised an eyebrow.

"I am the most trustworthy person ever. Trust me." He smirked.

"Fine." She said closing her eyes. He took her hand and began leading her towards a door. She knew exactly what was coming. A surprise party. She had to admit she was excited, but she thought she could have some fun with Austin. "Okay, you ready?" He asked.

"Oh I'm not sure." Ally said opening her eye's. "I don't feel so good." She rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking very worried.

"I think I should probably go to bed." She sighed.

"No!" He protested. "You can't."

"Why?" She asked.

"No reason.." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, I feel better now." She smiled and opened the door leaving Austin looking very confused.

Ally was met with a massive uproar of the word "SURPRISE!". The room was packed full of people, most of which were old friends from Miami. Dez was there.. obviously. She saw some of the old teaching staff from the school.. Mimi was there! Her eyes scanned the room and found Trish who was actually smiling, and beside Trish was Dallas holding some sort of present. Ally smiled at the group before her. "Austin.. did you do all this?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said looking rather proud of himself.

"Thank you." Some tears formed him her eyes as she hugged him.

"Anything for you babe." He hugged her back.

"Awe" the crowd said in unison.

"So.. you guys aren't mad about this." Ally asked pointing between her and Austin.

"No." Trish said stepping forward. "Love is love." She smiled and glanced at Dez the back to Ally. "We think you two will be good together." She smiled and hugged Ally. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Trish!" Ally hugged back.

"Okay let's get this party started!" Dez said and the rather loud music began. Everyone got to socializing and dancing very badly. Austin just grabbed a drink when his phone began ringing. "I gotta take this!" He shouted over the music. Ally nodded and he quickly kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Dallas!" Ally said running over to him. "I can't believe you are here." She hugged him.

"Austin called me." He laughed. "Besides I couldn't miss your 23rd!" He hugged her back.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here." She smiled.

"Austin paid." He shrugged. "I wasn't complaining. In fact, I think he paid for everyone." He smiled. "Really?" Ally asked.

"I think so." Dallas nodded. "You heard from your parents?" He asked.

"No.." She looked down.

"They weren't very happy with me.." He sighed. "They'll come around at some point Ally. There's no way they can stay mad forever." He nudged her shoulder. "Anyway, I got you this." He handed her the present. "What is it?" She asked.

"Open it and you'll see." He smiled.

Ally opened the box to find a jersey that simply read "Dawson".

"You like it? I saw it.. and I thought of you.. you know, because of the name." He laughed.

"It's great Dallas." She smiled and hugged him.

"Ally!" Dez called. "Get your butt over here and dance!"

"Oh great." She laughed.

"Go." Dallas smiled. "Dancing was never really my thing."

"I will talk to you later! Thanks again." She smiled before running over to Dez and Trish.

"Austin Moon?" The voice asked over the phone.

"Uh yeah?"

"Ah, good. I've been trying to reach you for a while now." The man laughed. "I'm Jimmy Starr from Starr records."

"Mr Star, what can I do for you?" Austin asked oblivious to who he was talking to.

"Do you know who I am?" The man laughed again.

"Um.. no sorry." Austin awkwardly laughed.

"I own the biggest record company in New York."

"Oh! Oh... Mr Starr! I know you know now." Austin smiled to himself.

"Austin. I want to sign you."

"What?"

"I want you to be part of this record label." Jimmy said.

"Are you serious?" Asking asked on the verge of freaking out.

"100%. I know there is the whole issue with your partner, but I don't judge at all Austin. I can make you 10 times bigger than you already are. If you want that is."

"YES!" Austin pretty much screamed like a little kid. He cleared his throat. "I mean.. yes."

"I was hoping you would say that. Can we talk sometime soon?"

"Of course." Austin replied.

"Okay, Tuesday. Drop by the studio. See you then." He hung up.

* * *

><p>Austin leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. It was really happening. All his dreams were coming true.. there was just one left to fulfil.<p>

"Can I have everybody's attention please." Austin said stepping up to the mic. "First of all on behalf of me and Ally thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me and I'm sure it means a lot to Ally." He smiled. "Happy Birthday babe." He said nodding at Ally and everyone joined in with the congratulations. "So.. I have a few things to say. I know this night is about Ally but I first of all wanna say that I just received a call from Jimmy Starr.. and he wants to sign me." He smiled.

"What?" Ally said gaining the biggest smile on her face. "Austin that is amazing!" she looked like she was about to cry as everyone clapped. "Thank you, thank you.. we can celebrate about that later. Right now I wanna focus on Ally." He smiled at her. "When I first met Ally.. well.. she was my bossy teacher." He laughed and the crowd joined in. "I'm not saying what we did was normal.. but it felt right. She changed me completely." He nodded. "For the better. I'm sure my mom will agree, before Ally I was destined to fail everything in school." His mother nodded. "Ally, I love you so much. You're amazing, talented, beautiful.. you're perfect. And everyday I'm amazed you chose me. I'm amazed that you took a chance on me.. " He took a deep breath and stepped down off the stage. Ally's heart began to race, she was pretty sure she knew what was about to come and she was not prepared at all.

"Ally Dawson. You are the one for me.. And I mean that with all my heart. I wanna spend the rest of my life waking up beside you, and telling you how beautiful you are.. and protecting you and making you feel good." It was evident that he was nervous. He became shaky and sweaty. Ally took a deep breath when she saw him get down on one knee before him. Trish's eye's widened and Dez just smiled. "Ally… will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a ring. Just as those words left his mouth the door swung open to Ally's parents, who did not look happy.

Ally looked back and almost had a heart attack when she saw her mother and father just standing there. Austin gave a worried look to Dez who just shrugged. "Mom… Dad." Ally said.

"Hello." Her mother said looking very shocked.

"I had no idea you were coming.."

"We would have been here earlier, but our flight got delayed." Her father said looking at Austin.

"I'm glad you came.." She smiled as they stood there.

"Are you going to give him an answer?" Ally's mom raised an eyebrow. Ally looked back down at Austin who looked like he was about to pass out. "I…" She stuttered out looking around at everyone. All eye's were on her. "I um.." She looked at Dez and Trish who waited in anticipation, then to Dallas who looked a little worried. "I'm sorry." Ally said before barging past the crowd and running out the door.

Austin didn't move. He couldn't. Had she just rejected him? He let out the breath he had been holding in. "Oh honey.." His mother said looking genuinely sad for him.

"Good." Ally's mother said laughing a little.

"Come on buddy… don't listen to him." Dez said giving Penny a dirty look. Austin stood up and looked around at the crowd. There was mumbles and everyone avoided eye contact with him. "I'm sorry everyone." He said before running out after Ally.

"Ally! Ally wait." He called catching up to her. "Ally.." he tried to catch his breath.

"Austin I'm so sorry." She said as tears ran down her face. "I didn't know you had asked them to come."

"I didn't think they were gonna show.." He sighed. "Why did you run off?" He asked.

"I don't know.. I was.. I don't even know." She shook her head.

"Was it too soon.. I didn't mean to upset you." He said looking down.

"It wasn't you.. it's them.. they would never accept you." She sat down in the hall against the wall.

"Ally I don't care." He sat beside her.

"You say that now.. but they would make your life a misery."

"My life could never be a misery while you're in it.. and if that means dealing with them then I can do that Ally. I can do it for you." He took her hand.

"I don't understand." she said.

"Don't understand what?"

"Why you are still here.. why you just asked me to marry you. You are getting signed to a record label.. you are famous. You're dream has come true.. why do you keep putting up with me and everything that comes with me." She looked down.

"Because I love you." He said. "I thought you would have figured that out by now. I'm in love with you Ally, and right now I couldn't give a shit about anything other than you." He half smiled. "You are my life.." He shrugged. "And your parents can suck it. If they don't like me then I couldn't care less. It's tough fucking luck, because I fell in love with you and I don't plan to go anywhere."

"Ally." She heard the voice of her father. Austin stood up and helped her up.

"Me and your father have been talking and we want you to come back to Ohio with us." Her mother said. "It's time you got away from all this." Lester said.

"What?" Ally asked looking confused.

"You're coming back to Ohio with us." Her mother repeated. Ally looked at Austin who looked a little bit angry. "I'm not."

"Ally don't be stupid. You need to grow up and stop living in this fantasy." Her mother spat out.

"Penny.." Lester said showing he thought she was being a little harsh.

"Mom. I love you and dad with all my heart. I do, but I am 23 years old. You can't dictate my life anymore. I love Austin, and it's time I stop caring about your opinion."

"Excuse me?" Penny said.

"I am not going to Ohio with you. I am staying here." She turned to Austin. "Yes. I will marry you."

It took Austin a moment to process what was happening before he just smiled.

"You most certainly will not." Her mother said.

"I am. You can't stop me anymore. You can either support me, or leave and never contact me again." She looked at her parents and Lester looked down. "Dad?" Ally asked.

He looked up at his daughter and then to Penny. "Penny.. she's a grown woman." He said.

"Lester you can't be serious!"

"We were young when we got engaged." He shrugged.

"And look how that ended." Penny said.

"Mom. Why can't you see that I love him." Ally sighed. Her mother was silent.

"I promise I won't hurt her Mrs Dawson.." Austin pleaded and Penny sighed.

"Fine." She said. "If this is what you want then do it, but don't coming running to me when it all falls apart." She said sternly.

"It won't fall apart." Ally reassured her. Penny looked away and Ally hugged her. "I promise."

Penny eventually gave in and hugged her daughter back.

Things were really looking up.

"Where is Dez?" Ally asked.

"Dunno." Austin shrugged. The party had started back once everyone knew everything was okay. Her parents had even agreed to stay and chat. Ally went out into the hall looking for Dez. "Dez?" She called. Maybe he had decided to go to bed? "Dez." She said as she approached the guest room door. "Are you okay?" She opened the door and what she saw she could never unseen. Her best friend and her former boss in bed. Together. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she closed the door. "What's wrong?" Austin said running out.

"DEZ IS IN THERE WITH TRISH. I need to bleach my eyes!" She shouted and Austin burst out laughing. "This is not funny!" Ally said to which Austin only laughed harder.

"Here's to a good life future Mrs Moon." He said handing her a glass.

"To a good life." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"It's a boy!" Trish said.

"Ahhhh!" Ally screamed into her webcam. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you two." She smiled. "I'm just happy it's a boy." Dez smirked and Trish rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Ally happily sighed.

"Speaking of which when are you going to make me an Uncle?" Dez winked.

"Oh haha." Ally laughed.

"Where is he anyway?" Trish asked.

"Working on some new song or something." Ally shrugged. "He says it's an anniversary present. It's been four years since we first." Ally paused. "You know." She laughed

"Yes. We know." Dez laughed.

"We have to go and call some other people. We'll see you next week for the big wedding!" Trish said. "You nervous?" Dez asked.

"A little." Ally shrugged. "I just can't wait to finally marry him." she smiled.

"We can't wait either. Talk soon." The both smiled and ended the call. Ally closed her laptop over and sighed to herself. She pulled out her phone and she had a text from her mom.

_Mom - Just bought my outfit for the wedding. So excited to see you. Dad and I send our love. xx_

Ally smiled at the text. It had taken a few years but her parents had finally came to their senses and got back together. Maybe it was she and Austin relationship that had helped them through it. "Hey." Austin said walking in. "I finished the song." He smiled and Ally stood up.

"I can't wait to hear it." She smiled.

"Later." He smirked. "Was that Trish and Dez?" He asked.

"Yes! They are having a boy."

"A boy? Right on." Austin smiled. "Uncle Austin and Auntie Ally!"

"Sounds good to me." She laughed a little.

"I love you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too." She said through the kiss.

"I can't wait to make you Mrs Moon." He smirked.

"Ally Moon. I don't really know if I like it." She said.

"What?" He looked a little hurt.

"Yeah. I might keep Dawson." She shrugged.

"You're telling me this now?"

"I'm joking with you." She laughed.

"I fucking hate you." He said jokingly.

"Do I have to give you a detention Mr Moon?" She winked.

"I think that would be for the best.." He smirked and kissed her.

**The End.**


End file.
